Flame
by jxssimarie
Summary: Peace in the world has been restored, but there are always new battles to be fought. As new trouble brews, it becomes difficult for Firelord Zuko to keep peace in his Kingdom which he fought so hard to achieve. Playing dirty can only get you so far, but love might be the answer to it all.
1. Part 1

"Lord Zuko..."

"Spill it Uncle, I do not have time for this."

"I am fully aware of that, but there is something you need to know."

"What is it then?"

"Our troops have returned from the swamplands.. There are waterbenders living within there, descendant of the Northern and Southern water tribes, but a very few are still in contact.."

"I do not see where you are going with this.."

"We have heard word of a hope of war between our nations.."

"I am not taking any action due to rumors from some swamp hippies..."

"I want you to stay cautious, Zuko.. The people of both tribes are strong and relentless, people you want on our side, not against us."

Angered by the words of his uncle, the young lord stood from his throne, his short temper interrupted as a guard entered the room.

"My Lord, you have a visitor waiting for you.."

Shocked by the guards words, he followed closely. Visitors were rare and never ended on good terms. Before he knew it the guard led him out to the balcony. In the distance he could see a brunette sitting, dressed in a tan cloak. He stepped forward, leaving the guard to observe the visit from the doorway. Zuko sat down beside the figure. Her blue eyes instantly lit up as she stood to hug the man.

"Zuko... It's been too long.."

"No need to apologize, we're all in the wrong for not keeping in touch."

"I wish I were here with better news..."

"Is this about Aang?"

"No... No, I hear he's fine.."

"Then what is it?"

"I have been traveling quite a bit, but I do keep in contact with friends back home, especially Sokka. There is trouble brewing between our nations, and I'm not quite sure it can be stopped.."

"I've heard."

"I thought it was the right thing to come and warn you."

"I appreciate that, but there is no trouble here... How bad does it sound?"

"Not bad yet.. but wars brew after years of rivalry, just please don't let your guard down just yet."

"I won't... I promise you that."

"Thank you, I really needed to hear that, I'm glad to see you are doing well."

"Where are you staying, and for how long?"

"I'm not sure yet... I don't like to stay in one place for too long, especially with what is happening..."

"Don't worry about that then, you are more than welcome to stay here in the palace as long as you wish to."

"Thank you..."

A sense of relief overcame her, staying in the palace is the best option for the time being. She knew it would not sit well if word got out she was there. Sokka would kill her, in a way she knew she would be considered a traitor, but after traveling with the 'gang' for so long, she could not just confine herself to one nation. The topic of war scared her, especially so soon after the last battle was fought.

"Now I do have one question I must ask you Katara,"

"Ask away,"

"What's with the cloak?"

"Figured it wasn't the best of times to stand out, if you know what I mean..."

"Understood, your room will be set up with some traditional fire nation attire you can sort through, shall we?"

The man stood from his seat and held out his arm. Katara joined him as he led her down the hall towards the master guest bedroom. The guard opened the door, leaving the two. Katara was amazed by the lavish decor,

"This is..."

"Too much?"

"A bit... I don't mean to cause you any trouble.."

"Don't worry about it, there's nothing too much for a friend."

Katara could not help but smile, folding her arms around Zuko. The visit was well overdue and she only hoped her visit would open his eyes and begin a new reign of peace between their nations. Zuko exited the room, leaving her be. After searching through the closet she decided on a red satin dress with a black floral kimono. She looked at herself in the mirror, knowing her crystal blue eyes would always point out her true origin. She only hoped if she remained in the palace, there would not be any troubles. After about an hour she heard a faint knock at her door followed by a familiar face.

"My young waterbender, I must speak with you..."


	2. Part 2

Zuko's POV:

It was so strange to see Katara after this long. The entire Gaang seemed to have parted ways for the time being. They all had their own lives and their own destinies. But for some reason destiny brought her back here. He couldn't help but consider the fact that this warning was something he shouldn't take lightly. However, things seemed to be at peace now. The entire population of the nation seemed happier, more social. The citizens regained their hope for the future. The young fire lord was not going to take that away from them so soon.

Once back in his chambers , Zuko collapsed back onto his bed, letting a long sigh out. He could admit to himself there were some repressed feelings for the water bender. Relationships among different nations was seen as a crime in the fire nation. With the stress of the world these feelings were insignificant. Business was business and friendships were friendships, that is all it could ever be.

Eyes focused on the clock, the man realizing it was almost time for dinner . Letting out one last sigh he stood from the bed, pulling a small box off from his desk which he quickly dropped into his pocket. Making his way down the hall he paused in front of Katara's room, knocking lightly after a few moments. Almost whispering hoping not to disturb her, "Care to join me for dinner?"

Immediately a familiar voice replied, "I'll be out in a moment."

After a few moments the woman emerged from the room, dressed in a maroon kimono. His awkward social skills showing, he managed out, "Wow... you look great ..."

Katana blushed and laughed the compliment off, "Well thank you .."

The two made their way down the halls , entering the large dining hall. The table was set with a beautiful white lace cloth, floral china dishes, and perfectly shined silverware. Both were seated at the head of the table, other noble members of the fire nation were soon seated as well. Zuko's was used to these lavish meals , everyone seemed to be made into a big event. Katana on the other hand seemed a little taken back by it all. The man shot her a warm smile , hoping to ease the tension.

Before dinner was even served , Uncle Iroh barged into the room, a look of terror stained on his face . He smiled at the rest of the guests, slowly making his way between Katara and Zuko. Iroh placed a small note down before them, their eyes soon going wide from shock .

Our ships have been ambushed ... Quietly follow me ...


	3. Part 3

**Katara's POV:**

Seeing the note now placed in front of them, she was completely in shock . She could never imagine her nation making such a call . In unison the two got up from their seats , closely following Iroh. Once in Iroh's office , Zuko could only mumble out, "How bad is it uncle?"

Iroh shook his head , letting out a long sigh before responding , "A dozen of our cargo ships have been sunk... And before you ask, there are definitive sources who have survived that all agree it was a Water Tribe attack - We are unsure whether it was the northern or southern tribe..."

Katara could only stand in shock . She knew there was a lot of tension but she did not expect an attack so soon . Zuko remained silent , his shock was evident as well. After a few moments of silence Katara spoke , "How many deaths?"

"None ... this was not an act of war ... I believe it was a warning sign..."

"Uncle ... Do you think we need to take action?"

"Not yet ... but I cannot make these decisions for you . You are in charge now .. You are a wise man, Zuko ... Our military will be expecting a statement within the hour ..."

The two exited Iroh's chambers , making their way down the hall . Once at Katara's room, Zuko spoke up , "Can I come in for a bit? This is probably the hardest decision I've had to make and I really want to talk to you about it ... You know because you are from the Water Tribe of course ..."

Katara nodded in agreement , closing the door behind them . They were both seated on the bed , in a complete loss for words .

"They are all still angry about what your father has done to them, Zuko ... They do not know you the way I do. They are hurt and scared of your nation ... They want to assert their 'dominance' right now to see how a new leader will react ..."

"I figured that one out ... But I am their leader here ... And if I don't react somehow , they'll label me as an unfit ruler. "

"I know you will make the best decision you can."

"I think I've made up my mind , thank you Katara."

With a forced smile he bent over , kissing the brunette on the cheek. Quickly he walked out, leaving her in suspense . She couldn't have chosen a more dangerous time to visit , but she hoped her insight would help in any way possible.


	4. Part 4

Zuko's POV:

The second he left Katara's side he felt sick. This overwhelming feeling of nausea struck him full force. He was not ready to make this kind of call. He was too young to rule an entire nation. Why should so many lives be in his hands of all people? Slowly and reluctantly, he made his way to the balcony where he would meet his uncle and a few other generals. Before them down below stood thousands of hatred filled eyes.

He stepped up to the podium , raising one hand above in hopes of silencing the crowd .

 _ **"Thank you all for coming here today. Just moments ago we learned a dozen of our cargo ships were attached and sunk on their way back from the Water Tribe. As of right now there have been no casualties. This is very upsetting news. However , we should not give into violence so easily . For all we know this could be an isolated incident. For now, we will strengthen our military presence to be certain an attack like this will not happen again, thank you."**_

Faking a smile he quickly stood down as Iroh stepped up to the podium to explain the military process to them - sort of as a distraction. He rushed to his room , slamming the door behind him . Taking a deep breath , he screams out, "WHY ME?" and then collapsing onto the bed .

After a few moments a faint knock was heard on the door followed by, "Hey can I come in?"

He smiled , "Of course .."

She entered , immediately questioning him , "You alright in here?"

Embarrassed he laughed it off , "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just under a lot of stress.."

"Don't put too much thought into this .. You're doing the best you can in your position. You will just have to accept the fact that some people are going to love you and others will hate you ."

"Hmph, you don't hate me , do you?"

"Of course not!"

"That's all that matters then,"

Katara stepped forward , Zuko quickly standing to wrap his arms around her waist. He stared into her eyes , gently brushing a few stray hairs from her face .

Zuko was self-proclaimed king of bad decisions- but in the moment it didn't seem like a bad idea. Without questioning his actions, he pulled the girl in closely , pressing his lips against hers. To his surprise , her hand grazed his face , her lips moving in sync with his own.

This moment felt so wrong - but also so right. He pulled away, trying not to show the stupid smile that stained his face .

"I-I'm sorry ... haha..."

"No, Zuko... Don't be sorry ..."

Trying not to embarrass himself any more , and a little worried that's not what she wanted , he quickly exited the room , using 'important meetings' as a sad excuse .


	5. Part 5

Katara's POV:

The night went by quickly , Katara waking in the morning to a loud pounding at her door. A little shaken , she moaned out , "What? It's not even 7..."

She stood up and made her way to the door , a frightened Zuko standing before her , "Grab my hand and come with me , NOW!" He grabbed her tightly , dragging her behind him as he ran through the halls . They paused at the balcony , she found herself in complete shock . Before them stood thousands of Water Tribe soldiers , coming directly for the palace . "W-What's happening?!?"

"We're being attacked ... They sent so many more than we would have ever been able to prepare for ... We need to get to the roof so we can get the hell out of here ."

A loud explosion was heard , causing the two to fall back onto the floor . He held her head against his chest tightly , his heart racing. Loud footsteps were heard running up the stairs as a group of fire nation soldiers charged their way downstairs .

"K-Katara... They breached the walls ... "

Zuko grabbed her hand tightly once more , leading her up flights of stairs . She was terrified - Not even able to imagine what could of caused such a sudden attack . After what seemed like hours they finally reached the roof. Cries were heard from all around as the palace seemed to be crumbling before them. Iroh and multiple generals soon joined them, close eyes on Zuko.

An air ship was seen in the distance , trying to make its way to the roof to evacuate. Katara gripped onto Zuko as a loud rumbling sound approached . She gasped out , only able to point her finger forward as a huge wave of water was seen heading directly their way . She cried out , holding her hands out in front of her trying to use every once of strength to divert it away. Katara was able to divert the wave slightly , falling onto the floor , a feeling of weakness overwhelming her .

Zuko helped her up, kissing her forehead as if to say 'We'll be okay'.

A loud crash was heard as multiple Water Tribe soldiers made their way onto the roof . They were outnumbered and Katara could no longer decipher which side of this she was on. Suddenly one masked soldier charged towards them, his eyes set on Katara. Sword in hand the man lunges at her - Zuko quickly firing flames his way. The soldier collapsed onto the floor , Iroh rushing Zuko onto the ship as a second masked soldier pulled Katara back , so weak from her efforts she collapsed as well , hearing Zuko's faint screams her way. Suddenly , everything went black.


	6. Part 6

**Zuko's POV:**

Zuko's gaze focused out of the ships window , tears rolling down his cheeks as he could only watch as Katara was pulled away by the soldiers. He felt truly defeated . Not only did he fail his nation , but he also failed Katara. He could not stop himself from staring out even as the ship moved farther away . After an hour or so Iroh finally gained the courage to approach him .

"Zuko... there is nothing else you could have done ... I hope you understand that..."

His uncles words only angered him more , "If you didn't pull me away I could have saved her! For all I know they could have killed her by now!"

Knowing it would not help the situation, Iroh still pestered , "They will not kill her , she's too important to them... but she might be held prisoner..."

Zuko finally turned to his uncle , "As firelord I order you all to set trail to the Earth Kingdom, and that is final."

Zuko stormed off to his chambers , slamming the door shut behind him. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed , he let out a long sigh. This was only the beginning of the battle and he knew he had to act quickly now. His top priority was to save Katara, but first he did need to gather some help.

He was certain that if he could locate Toph and explain the situation to her , she had to help him rescue her . Until then he could only step down and gather as much information as he could from his intel team.

 **Katara's POV:**

After what seemed like days , Katara managed her eyes open, her head pounding and vision blurred. She tried to stand but found herself handcuffed to a hospital bed . Before her laid a soldier , head turned away with bandages covering his arm. Still very disoriented , she forced out , "H-Help..."

The soldier quickly turned over , revealing himself to be Sokka. Anger fueling his words he screamed out , "You should have never gone there ... Why would you do such a thing ..."

"S-Sokka ... Zuko is our friend I was trying to help the situation before things got to this point!"

"He might be a friend of yours but he will never be a friend of mine , or even an ally . Our nation has suffered in silence for too long and now it is our time to shine!"

She could not believe what he was saying , and chose to suffer in silence rather than to argue. After only a few moments he continued on, "You're a traitor, Katara. Do you see this wound right here? Your friend did this to me, and he's hurt you in the past as well."

Furious, Katara screamed out , "You were masked and trying to kill us all without even speaking a word! You lunged at me Sokka, if he never hit you I would have died , you would of killed your own blood!"

Sokka stood from his bed , before exiting the room he whispered , "This is for your own good now ... You will pay for your crime ..."


	7. Part 7

**Zuko's POV:**

After a few hours we reached the outer limits of the Earth Kingdom. Luckily with the help of his uncle, they had become their most important ally. His peers had begged him to rest, but there was no time for such a thing.

Zuko decided it was best to approach Toph on his own. However, in order to do this he would have to escape undetected . Dressed in a grey cloak he exited the ship, making sure his door was locked up tight in hopes they all believed he was resting.

Knowing Toph was temporarily staying with her parents again, he decided that was his best chance of finding her . As soon as he stepped foot on the property, the door instantly opened to reveal the girl standing before him.

"H-Hey Toph, it's me - Zuko."

"I might be blind but I'm not stupid, stupid!"

She rushed to his side with a smile, hugging him tightly .

"I need your help ... is there anywhere we can speak privately?"

"Sure thing Sparky, let's head to the garden."

They both took a seat beside each other , the young girl already sensing his stress.

"I'm sure you've heard about everything ..."

"You're lucky you got your ass out of there while you did, sounds like they're out for blood."

"I don't want to fight Toph... but I know that is out of my hands..."

"There's something you're holding back about, spill it already!"

"Katara visited right before the attack... She was disguised as a fire nation resident and was living inside of the palace trying to work out some kind of peace treaty that might help, before the attack. We never even heard word until after they already breached the city limits... They cornered us on the palace roof and they took her prisoner..."

"I'm sure she's fine, I mean she is a water bender after all."

"I just have a bad feeling about this... I need to get her back to make sure she is okay..."

"Ah, you have feelings for her, don't you? I'd never think you would go after Twinkle-Toes' girl!"

The comment caused him to blush, he instantly became defensive , "Hey! It's not like that... They aren't together..."

"And what happened with Mai? Last time I heard work you two were set to marry."

"Have you met her?"

The young girl chuckled , "You got me there. Look Sparky, because I have nothing exciting for me going on here, I will help you get her back - but I want an all expenses paid vacation to the Fire Nation when you get that palace of yours rebuilt."

"Sure thing, thank you Toph... I really appreciate this."

"Don't get all mushy now, let's get going I guess before anyone finds out you're here..."

The two made their way back to the ship, as they entered Iroh instantly greeted them, "Zuko! You should have brought a team with you ..."

"I'm safe here for now, alright?"

"You need to be more careful..."

"I want a team out there immediately to locate Katara..."

"We will send a team out shortly , but you are staying right here for the time being - we have an important meeting with the order of the White Lotus within the hour. They also might have some insight..."

 **Katara's POV:**

After only a day of recovery a group of soldiers escorted her to her cell. She tried to question them all, but no one would even acknowledge her. This small room only held a bed, bathroom, and a small desk. Katara feared she would be stuck there for the rest of her life. How could she trust her own nation any longer? Hours passed and the silence was starting to eat at her. With nothing to do, she began to write a letter out meant for Zuko. If she could convince even one of the guards to trust her, she might be able to contact him.

 _ **Dear Zuko,**_

 _ **They're currently holding me prisoner - my own people. This is far greater than I could of ever imagined. The world as we know is going to change forever. I don't know how long I will be here, and I fear this is the end for me. I want to thank you for trying to help me, and I don't blame you for this. If I can find a way to give this to you, I want to warn you to not come here. Please stay safe and away from danger. The only person I've even spoken to since waking up is Sokka. And even my own brother is now an enemy. I believe he is one of the few in charge of this whole operation. I'm sorry for putting you in danger, I should have never come to see you. Please stay safe...**_

 _ **With Love, Katara**_

Tears rolled down her face as the signed her name below. Intricately folding the paper, she held it close to her heart and cried. Her crying was soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Katara, is it really you?"

She turned her head to see her father on the other side of the bars . Jumping up from her seat, she ran over hands grasping onto the bars.

"Dad... Please let me out of here.."

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he sighed , "I wish I could sweetheart... I no longer have control of anything here... It took everything just for them to allow me to see you..."

"This is all wrong..."

"I know... We should all finally be living in peace. I will do everything in my power to try to get you out of here, I promise."

"I need you to do me a favor, please..."

"Anything..."

"I need you to find a way to get this to Fire Lord Zuko, as soon as possible..."

"T-That might be impossible.."

"Please... If you can find Iroh, you can find him... He needs to see this..."

Hakoda sighed, knowing he had to at least help her with this. He took the letter from her , hiding it inside of his boot.

"I'll be back to see you tomorrow... Please stay positive Katara, they can't hold you like this forever..."


	8. Part 8

**Zuko's POV:**

The three of us made our way to the order of the white lotus , careful enough not to be spotted. Toph and Iroh had been walking ahead of him, chatting it up as if they'd known each other since birth. Zuko chose to hang back a bit, too much on his mind to socialize. Finding Katara was not the only thing troubling him. He knew sooner or later he would have to return to his nation and send orders for an attack. He didn't want to hurt innocent people. But at the same time, his own people had already been hurt so badly. He never wanted to be a leader and make such dire decisions.

As they approached the entrance a carrier pigeon was seen heading Iroh's way. The pigeon dropped off a letter to him. Iroh's face instantly lit up , "I believe this is for you."

Anxious he tore open the letter , smiling as he realized it was from Katara. He read each word carefully , sensing her fear. She had been begging him not to come, but how could he not? She was locked in a cell all alone, probably terrified. This letter only farther proved to him he needed to save her as soon as possible. He could not just sit back and let her suffer all on her own.

Zuko had to find out who was able to get that letter to him. Finding out that information was the easiest way to find her.

Iroh soon sensed his nephews frustration, carefully taking the letter from his hands to read it himself. Iroh sighed , "We will find her... but we must come up with a plan that is best for everyone..."

They finally entered the building, the three of them took a seat as tea was served. King Bumi and Jeong Jeong quickly joined them as others entered.

Iroh stood from his seat, addressing them all, "A war has begun my friends, we all believed this peace would reign for years, however we were very wrong... Those of both water tribes are very angry with my nation... I want to be angry with them, but I know the pain my brother has caused them over the years. It is now our responsibility to plan a course of action with as few fatalities as possible..."

Zuko quickly interrupted him, standing to speak, "I can't help but blame myself for all of this, I should have never let my guard down... And now that I have we risk losing a very important ally, and friend of mine... I know you will all be against this, but tomorrow I am setting off to the Southern Water Tribe to find Katara, and I'm not going to let anyone stop me."

King Bumi took a sip from his cup of tea , bursting out with laughter , "I never thought I would agree with you on something kid, but you are right ... Katara holds a greater importance in this battle than I think you know of. You will find out soon that she is the answer to this all. You must disguise yourself and avoid her brother Sokka at all costs. There is a series of underground chambers that will lead to a bunker , she must be hidden there. If you can locate her father, he will be able to help you gain entry. It will be easy to free her from the cell, but difficult to all escape unarmed. I wish you luck on your journey , FireLord Zuko... And we will all be here to help you when you return. However , you must head there on foot, any trace of fire nation ships or vehicles will heighten their security."

Zuko could only nod in agreement, knowing he was not only risking his own life, but also the lives of Katara and many other innocent people.


	9. Part 9

**Zuko's POV:**

After a long nights rest Zuko woke, mentally preparing himself for the journey ahead. Leaving from Kyoshi Island , the two stocked up the small motor boat , quickly speeding away from the shore. Iroh had begged to join them but Zuko knew he would have to be put in charge just in case he didn't return. Uncle was also probably the best person to stick behind and handle any backlash.

Both dressed in hooded cloaks, Zuko navigated the boat carefully knowing Toph would be completely defensive until they reached land. Zuko mapped their trip out intricately, avoiding any trade routes. Even in a motorized boat it was still a day or two long journey.

They sat in silence, Zuko hoping Hakoda would receive his letter sent earlier that morning before they reached land. It was a stretch to ask for his help, but it was their only way to gain access into Katara's cell.

After what seemed like days, Toph finally chose to break the silence , "You know Sparky, this is the most effort I've seen you put into anything before."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"This is all an awful lot for someone you barely know..."

The man sighed , knowing she had a point.

"Toph, it's hard to explain... There has always been _something_ about her that draws me to her. I care about her a lot more than I should. I just can't put everything to the side until I can figure out what that something is."

"You know, we could of brought an army or an Aang or something-"

"Aang has nothing to do with this... I appreciate everything he's done for the world and I feel guilty knowing I've done something wrong to ruin that peace... This is my battle to fight."

"Understandable... This waters making me nauseous..."

They resumed sitting in silence until the sun began to set. Zuko pulled out waters, snacks, and sleeping bags from one of their backpacks.

"Looks like we'll be on shore by the time we wake up..."

"Let's just hope no one spots us until we do, I feel useless on this damn boat!"

Zuko shut his eyes , hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep. He dozed off , still on edge. He woke to a loud rumbling , noticing Toph had been pulling on his sleeve frantically.

"Z-Zuko I feel something coming... What is that?!"

He grabbed the girl, both kneeling as low as they could. Luckily it was still dark, he hoped if they stood silent no one would notice them. He peeked his eyes over the edge of the boat to see a large military ship passing by.

"What the hell?" Zuko whispered out.

After a few moments it felt like a weight had been lifted. They both sighed in relief , still a few hours left to go, they returned to resting.


	10. Part 10

**Zuko's POV:**

As the sun began to rise, their boat made its way onto shore. The ice covered plains appeared abandoned. Toph jumped onto land, kneeling to kiss the ground , "Land, sweet land!"

Usually Zuko would laugh along, but there was too much on his mind. There had been no sign of Hakoda, and the man knew Toph was bothered by this as well. Zuko stood still for a few moments , eyes focused off into the distance. Toph placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, managing out, "We can't stay out here in the open for much longer..."

"I know... Do you trust me?"

"W-What?"

Before the girl could even answer, Zuko raised his right arm, a bolt of electricity racing out from his hand up into the sky. His heart was racing, he knew that would risk their safety. However, he had to hold onto the hope of Hakoda finding them.

A soft thud was soon heard behind them, causing Toph to take a defensive stance. Zuko turned , shocked to see Aang standing before them, staff in hand. His signature goofy smile stained his face, "A little birdie told me you might need some help!"

Both Zuko and Toph were confused but also relieved to see a friendly face. Still on edge, Zuko tried to pester him for information, "Who told you we were here? Who else knows?"

"Hakoda reached out to me, I've been trying to find you ever since the first attack but you've been moving around so much. He can't risk losing his only way in to see Katara, but I happen to be meeting with Sokka and a few other soldiers today..."

"So that's our way in, huh?"

"I can get you two in, but I have to warn you I don't know exactly where Katara is... But once in I'll be able to distract them as long as I can."

Zuko could only nod in agreement , hoping he would be able to find here before it was too late. Aang pulled two air nomadic cloaks from his satchel, handing them over.

"Keep your heads down, it's easy for them to believe you two are monks and unable to speak to them. Once we're inside you both fall behind. Toph, you should be able to sense her out. Do what you have to, but the more attention you draw to yourselves the less time you'll have to get in and out. We'll all meet back here if everything goes as planned..."

"Thank you, Aang..."

Aang patted his arm with a smile, "You can do this."

Without another word the three of them set off, trudging through the snow. If not for smoke in the distance it would be impossible to navigate. They walked in silence , all apprehensive about what would come from this. Not only was Zuko risking his own life, but he was now risking the lives of his friends. He hoped he would be able to make it up to all of them some day soon.

Soon they approached the entrance terminal to what appeared to be a small wooden cabin. Military vehicles lined the walkway, soldiers quickly making their way to greet them. Zuko and Toph did as told, eyes locked onto the ground. Surprisingly enough, Sokka led the small group of soldiers , a smile as he spotted Aang.

Zuko clenched his fists, it took every ounce of self will he had to hold back his anger. He wanted nothing more than to ambush them all and make them suffer for what they have started. Luckily, he had enough common sense to know that would only make things worse.

After a few moments of introductions, the three were escorted into the building. Once inside they were led down a long stairwell, now realizing this was the underground bunker Katara had been referring to. Aang, Sokka, and the other soldiers disappeared in front of them. Zuko and Toph held back.

"How big is this place, Toph?"

"It's huge..."

She paused , kneeling onto the ground placing one hand flat on the concrete flooring.

"Not only is it huge... but there's a lot of people in here..."

The dark haired man gulped. He knew finding her would be a long shot, but deep down he hoped life would cut him some slack for once.

"Where are you..."

A look of defeat on his face, Toph sighed and stood from her crouching position.

"Don't give up so easily, Sparky. I've got a plan..."

She grabbed onto his arm tightly, the two racing down flights of stairs, heading to the basement level of the bunker.

This level was blocked off by multiple guards. Zuko pulled Toph back, hiding around the corner hoping not to be seen. Toph squeezes his arm tightly as a warning. She knelt onto the ground, both hands placed flat against the floor. Suddenly the walls of the bunker began shaking uncontrollably. Still hiding around the corner, the guards ran past them up the stairs, most likely thinking an attack was happening.

A little shaken by fear Zuko laughed out , "Nice plan..."

"It worked, didn't it? I'm just happy the place didn't collapse in on us!"

With a smirk, Zuko blasted down the padded door rushing into the room. Before them was a long hall way, cells on both sides. His heart nearly dropped from his chest as a voice could be heard all the way at the end of the hall, "I told you not to come.."

 **Katara's POV:**

Days of isolation passed, it was impossible to remember what day it was. She had completely convinced herself that was her new home. She never expected some kind of rescue, she only wanted her own nation to trust her enough to let her go. Each day she spent in that cell only fueled her anger. Having spent most of her days in bed, she was abruptly woken by the strong vibrations. Earthquakes weren't common but attacks were. Seeing the guards flee she cried out. How could they leave her their to die? Was she really that much of a criminal? Nervous and frantic she peered out of her cell through the bars, eyes lighting up as she saw that familiar flame penetrate the door.

Katara was instantly greeted by Zuko and Toph, the smile couldn't be erased from her face.

"Katara... Lets get you out of there."

Zuko reached out, grabbing her hand tightly. She released from his grasp slowly, taking a step back. Toph bended the bars wide open, Katara sprinted out of the cell, thrilled to even have escaped this far. She had an entirely new perspective of life and freedom and planned to use it all to her advantage. Zuko held onto her tightly, the three sprinting down the hall heading for the stairway. Before making it out of the basement, Sokka stood at the doorway, stopping them in their path.

"You're not taking her anywhere! And you're sure as hell not going anywhere either..."

Katara released herself from Zuko's grip, lashing out on her brother , "Sokka, get out of the way _now_... Don't make me hurt you."

Taking her threat as a bluff, he raised his sword towards them, "I'm taking you all prisoner now."

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Katara raised her hand to him, stopping him in his tracks. His body grew weak as he lost all control. Collapsing onto the ground he cried out in pain. Katara quickly released her grip, letting his blood circulate once again. Sokka still struggling on the ground, she could only whisper _I'm sorry you made me do that_ , before racing past him.


	11. Part 11

**Zuko's POV:**

The three raced out of the building, sprinting back to the boat as fast as they could. Surprisingly, no soldiers followed. Once at the boat, the three sighed with relief. Toph raised her arms out, bear hugging both Zuko and Katara.

"We got her Sparky! We really did it!"

Zuko awkwardly slipped away, Katara holding the younger girl a bit longer. She finally let go, making her way over to him. Her eyes lit up, a sweet smile forming. Wrapping her arms around him, his face went red. Her face pressed into his chest she murmured,

"I know I told you not to, but thank you for saving me. I don't know how much longer I would of spent in there..."

Zuko leaned down, placing a kiss on her head.

"Don't mention it, I would have never left you there."

They broke away from each other , Aang flying their way in the distance. Landing down on the snow with a soft thud, he shot them all a smile, "Good work team! I'm glad we all got out of there when we did, they're all on edge now but they didn't suspect a thing on my end."

After a short period of catching up, Toph decided to leave with Aang back to Ba Sing Se to meet with the order of the White Lotus once more, leaving Katara and himself behind.

Zuko jumped into the boat, holding his hand out to help the brunette in. Once both in they pushed off from shore, speeding away. He had not fully decided where to take her just yet. He had to still remember he was wanted by many just as much as her, even more-so. Katara rested her head against his soldier, soon drifting off into sleep. Stroking his fingers through her hair, he chose to keep himself up to look out for anything. Still not fully sure it was safe to return to his nation, he decided regardless he would have to return at some point. With a long journey ahead he held Katara in his arms, knowing she needed the rest.

Zuko was thrilled to have Katara back. This was everything he wanted and more. He wanted to enjoy this moment fully and spend as much time with her as possible. However, he knew the times were changing and they all had a painstaking battle ahead of them.


	12. Part 12

_Prior to the Hundred Year War the Southern Water Tribe was known for its thriving economy, rich culture, and unique waterbending style. After a series of brutal Fire Nation raids much of the population was depleted. This mass genocide shattered their culture. Large forces of firebenders were called in, their mission to capture and kill as many Southern waterbenders as they could. They were able to resist for many years but eventually the capital city was left abandoned and rumors spread of one single waterbender still remaining. The Fire Nation was determined to capture and kill this last member. A final raid poured in, their mission to threaten the last few Tribe members. Convinced they would kill them all if the bender did not reveal themself, Katara's mother Kya gave up her own life to protect not only her daughters life, but also the last living waterbender of the Southern Tribe. After this raid the Fire Nation pulled away for many years, believing they had killed the last living waterbender of this Tribe. During this time the last members also lost contact with their sister nation, the Northern Water Tribe. The nation was left in defeat, struggling to increase their population and hold onto their culture. The Fire Nation did not return until the discovery of Avatar Aang. Shortly after raids were sent in to the Northern Water Tribe , threatening to destroy their nation as well. With the end of The Hundred Year War and the fall of Firelord Ozai, the broken nation was finally able to begin rebuilding itself._

 **Sokka's POV:**

The young soldier regained his consciousness, pulling himself up from the floor. His limbs felt weak after the attack from his sister. Katara had never used her bending against him before, it was a shock to realize just how powerful she had become after returning from their journey with Aang. This only assured him that she was a threat to their nation.

Her words haunted his mind, she claimed to not have wanted to hurt him. He never wanted to hurt her but it only fueled his anger that she didn't understand where he was coming from. Sokka's anger towards the Fire Nation was established at a very young age. The elders would always boast about how their nation had once thrived with a large population and many waterbenders. The soldier began training at a very young age, always taught he would have to be ready when the Fire Nation would return. As a young boy he convinced himself he was the man of the small tribe, the most powerful one there. This hope and confidence was stripped away the first time he had even seen a firebender. They raided the already small tribe, murdering his mother. He tried so hard to fight but he was too young to fully understand their strength and the elders did everything in their power to hold him back.

He knew in that moment he would devote his life to getting his revenge. With the fall of Firelord Ozai, Sokka was praised by his tribe, finally acknowledging him as a true war hero. He was quickly put in charge of their army, all decisions now in his hands. Supplies and soldiers were sent down to them from the Northern Water Tribe in efforts to rebuild the nation into the thriving paradise it once was.

At first Sokka was thrilled to be in this position, determined to rebuild their nation. Soon he realized that anger still raged inside of him. He wanted to expand their boarders, choosing to take land from the Fire Nation. With a new leader in power focused on peace - he knew it would be an easy attack. His ethics were blinded by anger, deciding he would be willing to do everything in his power to hurt their nation in order to build a thriving nation of his own and fill the void his mothers death created. With the Northern Tribe now as a close ally, he knew it would be easy enough to convince them to join forces.

During their planned meeting prior to the chaos, Sokka pleaded his case to Aang hoping for his support. Naive to the consequences another war would lead to, he was confused as to why Aang would not be on board. The Fire Nation had completely destroyed each one of the Air Temples, along with all other airbenders and monks. He could not fathom why Aang would not hold onto the same anger he had been.

Even without the Avatar's support, he made it clear he would continue on with his mission, regardless of the consequences.


	13. Part 13

**Katara's POV:**

Katara woke from her sleep almost expecting to have woken up back in the holding cell. She turned to face Zuko, chuckling as she found him knocked out. He had been so persistent about staying up but she had a feeling he would pass out eventually. Standing up from her seat she stretched her arms outward, letting out a soft yawn. Gazing out into the distance it was clear they would arrive soon. It was hard not to be fearful, hoping they wouldn't be heading right into an attack.

Spending a week in prison had opened her eyes to quite a bit. For starters, as much as it disgusted her to admit - family is not always everything. The betrayal on her brothers end left a hole in her heart. Family has always been the most important thing to her, and it was devastating to see how much Sokka has been corrupted. It was clear who really had her back; Her father, Toph, and Aang. Of course she could not leave Zuko out of that list. In such a short time she found him to be her greatest ally and her strongest connection. He had already helped her so much she hoped she would be able to repay the favor one day.

Lost in her thoughts she almost did not notice Zuko had woken up.

"Hey there sleepyhead."

"Hey! I wasn't asleep for that long..."

"Suuuuure."

Taking a seat down in front of him she sighed, knowing she would have to ask the harder questions eventually."

"So... What's the plan now, Firelord Zuko?"

"Hmph, I was afraid you'd ask me that..."

"Is there a plan?"

"I don't want it to be the plan Katara, but I need to send out reinforcements to protect my nation until I can think of a better plan."

"I hate to say it but I agree with you, this needs to be put to an end but you also need to protect yourself and your home."

Zuko only nodded her way with a smile, both turning to see land in the distance. To Katara's surprise a sea of Fire Nation soldiers waiting to greet them. Zuko tensed up, clearly assuming he would able to simply slip in without much attention.

"Looks like uncle opened his mouth about this."

"Clearly..."

The two of them made their way onto shore, a group swarming in to cover the young Firelord and herself. Zuko quickly pushed them off, asking what the current condition of the royal city had been. Surprisingly they had already began reinforcing the city and rebuilding much of the damage caused by the last attack. The palace was almost entirely destroyed, construction had began but was not close to finishing. The soldiers led the two into a vehicle, transporting them to one of the unharmed guest houses located on the palace's property. They assured them it would be safe to stay there for the time being.

Both Katara and Zuko sat in silence, the man grasping her hand tightly. She couldn't blame him for being nervous to return, there was so much on the line.

After a short ride they finally reached the outer limits of the royal city. The vehicle stopped, both quickly exiting. Zuko paused, eyes focused on the palace. The damage was severe - only the bones of the structure remained. Any outsider would never imagine a palace once stood in its place. Katara squeezed his hand reassuringly, pulling him the opposite way towards the guest house. Three soldiers led them inside, quickly exiting to where they would be stationed outside.

Zuko was clearly tense and on edge, knowing he would have to execute his decision soon. The army's general was set to meet with him within the hour.

 **Zuko's POV:**

As soon as he saw just how severe the damage from the first attack was, nerves overcame him. His next decision would feed into Sokka's hopes for war, but he refused to stand by and let his nation fall.

After days of travel and little sleep the man was physically and mentally exhausted. Knowing Katara was in the same condition , possibly worse he easily convinced her to take a nap while he met with the General. Showering quickly he pulled his shaggy hair into a tight bun, tightening his royal hair piece. His royal robe and armor were already placed out for him. After managing to make his appearance seem presentable, he made his way back into the living room where the General would meet with him shortly. To his surprise, Iroh barged into the house, bags in hand.

"I come bearing soothing Jasmine tea courtesy of the White Lotus."

"Is now really the time for tea, uncle?"

"I am sensing some tension you must calm your nerves before the General comes - and of course you must offer your guest a beverage. Were you able to find Katara?"

"Yes she's sleeping..."

"The young bender is lucky to have you as a friend."

He could only nod, forcing a smile his way. Iroh made his way into the kitchen to steep the tea. _Friend._ The word stuck out in his head - pain similar to a bee sting. Would she always be just a friend to him? How could she possibly think of him otherwise amidst all of this chaos. Zuko sighed , realizing he never even got much of an opportunity to sit down with her to make sure she was okay.

Iroh returned with the tea, pouring a cup for him. His nerves still troubling him he accepted the tea for once, giving into uncle's 'tea voodoo' lifestyle. A stern knock was heard at the door, the General quickly entering, taking a seat down adjacent from the young Firelord.

"Thank you for coming to meet with me, General Lin."

"It is my pleasure, Firelord Zuko."

"I would like to start this meeting by discussing what preventative measures have already been out into place."

"Yes, per your order we have set up reinforcements at every border, including all major naval posts. We have only had to attack a single wave of Southern Water Tribe ships. No losses or damage on our end. No losses reported on their end but significant damage. In addition to this, General Iroh ordered a bill for crisis relief, we have already began the cleanup process and construction of all damages will be completed by the end of the month, including the palace. Our newfound allies of the Earth Kingdom have continued to offer us supplies and volunteers. We have also received word of support from Avatar Aang."

"I want to thank you for assisting in leading our nation into the right direction. Of course we are here to discuss my next plan of action. Clearly if we have already had to divert one attack, others will be planned if not already. Unfortunately I do not think reinforcements will be enough. At dawn I want a full fleet of ships and at least 10,000 of our soldiers dispatched to the Southern Water Tribe. We are coming in full force but I want to urge you of something important. I want as few casualties as possible, there will be no acts of violence toward unarmed civilians unless directly threatened. If you locate General Hakoda or General Sokka I want them unharmed and captured to be returned to my custody, and that is an order. Hakoda will be brought into our protection for the time being, Sokka will be directly sent to a holding cell if captured."

"Yes Firelord Zuko, I will send out the order momentarily."

General Lin rose from his seat, bowing towards Zuko before exiting. Surprised that Iroh remained silent, he finally chimed in with a warm smile.

"My young Zuko, I am very proud of you, and your mother would be very proud of you as well."

Standing from his seat, cup of tea still in hand, he exited the home leaving Zuko to his thoughts.


	14. Part 14

**Katara's POV:**

The bright eyed girl woke from her sleep a little after 11pm to a soft knock at her door. With only one other person in the house, she answered with a smile , "Come on in."

Zuko entered the room with a smile, dressed in a night t shirt and shorts. He took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, no - Can't sleep I'm guessing?"

"Not a chance haha, I actually wanted to talk to you about something..."

"What's up?"

"Well I know we haven't had much time to catch up after, well everything. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Hmph, if I said I'm okay I would be lying. Physically I'm fine, emotionally not so much..."

"I'm sorry about everything with your brother, Katara. We do have an attack setting out in the morning."

"I figured that... Sadly that's the best option right now. It just hurts to see how blinded he is. He's hurt and clearly violence is the only way he knows how to cope."

"Try to not let it bother you, you never needed to be dragged into this."

"I know, but I'll do everything in my power to help you with this, it's the least I can do."

"I'm just happy to see you safe."

"I mean it is all thanks to you."

"Hey, I can't take credit for everything I did have some help."

"I know, but you came even when I told you not to. That shows a lot about your character."

Zuko leaned over, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll never let anything bad happen to you ever again, I promise."

She nodded with a smile, choosing to make a risky move.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

The reasons were clear, she was completely isolated for so many days her nightmares terrified her. Every time she woke up she expected to be back in that cell. Her ulterior motive also clear, she craved to spend more time with the young Firelord.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Zuko nodded with a smile, climbing under the covers next to her. The two sat in silence for hours, Katara finding comfort in his presence. Close to drifting back to sleep, the girl cuddled up to him, head against his chest.

 **Zuko's POV:**

Zuko woke feeling refreshed after his days of travel. Still quite early he noticed Katara was still sleeping. He slipped out from the covers, leaving her to sleep in. She definitely needed the extra sleep more than he would. Dressing in his robes for the day he moved to the living room, not surprised to see Iroh on the couch.

"Good morning, Zuko I hope you slept well."

Iroh poured a cup of tea for him, standing from his seat to offer it offer.

"Thank you, uncle. Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh you cook now?"

"I can manage... I figured it would be nice to make something for Katara."

"Aha! A good woman can change a man in ways unknown. I noticed you two shared a room last night-"

"It's not like that uncle..."

"I do not mean to pester you, it warms my heart to see you happy."

Rolling his eyes, Zuko made his way into the kitchen. He was never given many opportunities to cook for himself, but secretly it was something he enjoyed. Choosing to stick with the basics he prepared pancakes, bacon, and toast. Halfway through Katara emerged from her room. Iroh instantly greeted her with a teasing remark, "Young Zuko woke up early just to make you breakfast-"

"Uncle..."

Katara giggled, "Luckily I'm starving."

She placed a kiss on his cheek before taking a seat with Iroh in the living room. Iroh called out to Zuko, just now deciding it was of importance.

"Zuko - by the way, all fleets shipped out, we are expecting a transmission from them late afternoon."

Rolling his eyes once more he placed all three plates on a tray, bringing them into the living room.

"I think under these circumstances we can break that stupid royal rule and eat out here."

Katara snickered after taking her first bite, "I never expected you as one who could cook."

"I guess I'm full of surprises, hey would you want to go on a little 'Royal Expedition' of sorts with me today? Just meeting with the citizens, handling the damage control?"

"I would love to."

All three finished their breakfast, Katara returning to her room to get ready. Of course Iroh had something to chime in about before taking his leave.

"Have fun today love birds, I must head out to wait on word regarding that transmission."


	15. Part 15

**Zuko's POV:**

Zuko had set out Fire Nation robes in addition to a flame shaped pin for her hair. He waited patiently on the couch as she dressed. Katara emerged from the bedroom, approaching him with a smile. Red was definitely her color. With a cheesy smile , "You look radiant as always"

"Oh hush"

"There's just one more thing-"

She cocked her head to the side out of curiosity. He picked up a small box from the table. He adored her bright blue eyes but knew eye color would be her most dangerous feature. It was common knowledge majority of people in the Fire Nation were born with hazel or chocolate brown eyes. It was a shame to cover them up but it was simply for her own protection during the visits. Offering the box to her he explained.

"Hazel contact lenses..."

She accepted the box, nodding as she moved to the mirror hanging on the living room wall. Placing the contacts in she turned with a smile.

"How do I look?"

"I do have to admit, I love your blue eyes, this is just for your-" Before he could finish the girl interrupted with a smile.

"I know, Zuko. You just want to protect me."

Holding his arm out to her, "Are you ready to _accompany_ me?"

"Always." The brunette took his hand with a giddy smile.

The two left the home walking along the floral filled path towards the palace limits. Soldiers followed them from behind. Still hand in hand it was not long before they reached the city. Word of the Firelord meeting with citizens was always quite the event. During his fathers reign such a thing would never happen. The people loved to be able to meet and discuss their concerns with young Zuko. Crowds of citizens and families flooded the market place, clearly eager for his arrival. Shooting the crowd a warm smile he raised his hand as to silence them.

"Hello people of the Fire Nation, I'm excited to meet with you all."

The crowd cheered even at such a short remark. Soldiers still following close behind as protection the two entered the crowd. Zuko began shaking hands with the people, even going as far as to holding babies and young children. Children swarmed the two of them humming songs and cheering. One young boy around the age of 5 approached him with a bright smile, giggling as he teased the Firelord , "Your girlfriend is very pretty, Firelord Zuko."

Zuko chuckled at the child's remark, patting him on the shoulder with a smile. With a blush stained face Katara smiled, holding onto his hand tightly. The event progressed , Zuko adamant to meet with as many people as possible. A few hours passed before a soldier approached the two.

"Firelord Zuko, General Iroh has received the transmission from our fleet and wishes to speak with you at the guest house immediately."

Zuko nodded, bidding the crowd farewell. Still holding onto Katara's hand the two followed a group of soldiers back to the house.

They entered the home, taking a seat side by side in front of Iroh. As always, tea was prepared for them.

"How was the event?"

"It was fine - let's discuss the transmission."

"I regret to inform you we were severely outnumbered. We lost two of our ships along with 2,000 of the 10,000 soldiers sent. A retreat was called by General Lin. We raided their bunker, Hakoda was fully willing to come with them, and was offered the upmost hospitality per your request. We located Sokka but he fled from our custody. We will reassess our plan to action when they return. We will bring Hakoda to you both when they arrive."

Zuko day in silence, a little taken back by the statement. Certainly it was good to have found Hakoda, as an ally he would be offered their protection in addition to help with any insight he may be able to offer them. He had been hoping they would be able to capture Sokka. He had a gut feeling that this would not end until he could locate him. Knowing this was not the information Zuko had been waiting for, Iroh interrupted the silence.

"I would begin writing a statement for the morning if I were you... You have done everything right so far, don't let this get to you."

Iroh exited, leaving the two alone to their thoughts.

 **Katara's POV:**

Katara stood from the couch, making her way over to the mirror to remove the contact lenses. After placing them into the small box, she returned to Zuko's side.

"Sokka might be an ignorant fool but he's a master of escapes. We will find him eventually, don't worry... I'm certain my father will be able to help..."

"I just hope he doesn't see us as the enemy..."

"Zuko, he would have never sent you that letter from me if he believed that."

The man could only nod in agreement. Katara was certain this ordeal was far from over. She was so tired of fighting. She hoped eventually s treaty would be the solution to it all. Anxious for her fathers arrival they sat in silence, her head resting on his shoulder.


	16. Part 16

**Katara's POV:**

The two were woken the next morning abruptly by a loud knocking at the front door. Choosing to let Zuko sleep in for the time being she made her way to the door, groggily letting out a weak _hello_ before pulling the door open. Her eyes lit up realizing it was her father. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, quickly letting him inside as the group of soldiers escorting him exited. They made their way over to the living room couch, still thrilled to see each other again. Of course Katara had to ask, "What went down over there, dad?"

"We received a tip from our naval fleet who spotted the Fire Nation ships heading our way. Sokka has been recruiting soldiers from our own tribe and the Northern Water Tribe for months now. They were severely outnumbered but put up a good fight. I instantly surrendered knowing you were already here. Luckily they knew I was not an enemy and escorted me out of the chaos before any blood was shed. They promised me Sokka would not be hurt, so I did tell them where he was hiding. I don't know exactly what happened when they found him but when the retreat was ordered they only told me he fled before being captured. It was a bloodbath, Katara. They lost many soldiers, we only lost maybe a handful. There was a significant amount of damage but I agreed the retreat was necessary. I'm just happy to be out of there alive..."

"Me too, dad. You'll be safe here."

"I'd like to hope so... So where is Zuko?"

"He should be up shortly, he'll be happy to see you here we were both worried."

"He seems like a good man, Katara. I would like to meet with him alone later... I might have a solution to this."

Becoming defensive Katara interrupted , "I might be a woman, father but I can handle anything you're going to propose."

Hakoda wrapped his arm around her with a smile, teasing her, "You're strong honey, just like your mother was. It's more of a personal matter, I want to thank him for everything he's done for you."

Katara nodded, giving into his request. They sat side by side choosing to spend the morning catching up. After a short while Zuko emerged from his room, entering the living room with a smile after seeing Hakoda had arrived safely.

 **Zuko's POV:**

Zuko made his way into the living room, thrilled to see Katara's father had arrived safely. Taking a seat down in front of the two, Katara took her leave into the kitchen to prepare something to eat. Once she left the room, Hakoda spoke up,

"I'm sorry for the damage my nation has inflicted on your own-"

"Thank you but you are not in the wrong here. I understand that Sokka has a lot of anger towards my nation, I just wish he would realize that I am not my father and we would be willing to sign a treaty in a heartbeat."

"I agree... There's no need for another war, the world has suffered enough. I would love to speak to you in private actually..."

"I was actually going to ask you to come with me to meet with my uncle and our General Lin this afternoon, I believe you will offer a lot of insight. We will be able to talk in private on the way there."

"That sounds good,"

Zuko and Hakoda stood from their seats, him quickly explaining they needed to leave for their meeting before leaving Katara to relax. The two men exited the home, making their way down the path towards the city. After a few short moments of silence, Zuko spoke up.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh yes... First I would like to begin by telling you I agree a treaty is necessary. We need to find a way to bring our nations together and assure both sides how much stronger, and happier we can be working together. There are a few ways we can do this. I'm sorry to go off topic, but you care about my daughter, don't you?"

"Of course... She's a very dear friend of mine..."

"I understand you're still young, but as a father and as a man of many years, I doubt you would do all of this for just a friend."

"W-What do you—"

"What I'm trying to say, is that you love her. You might not realize this yet, or even might not want to let yourself realize it... but you do, I can see that."

"I-I-"

"You don't need to give me an answer, kid. I just want you to consider my words carefully. The beginning to the end of all of this is clear. You'll realize the answer soon enough."

Hakoda flashed him a playful smile, the two continuing their short walk in silence. They soon approached the front door of the General's quarters, Zuko motioning to knock as the door instantly swung open. Iroh greeted them, shaking Hakoda's hand firmly before escorting them inside. They were all seated at a large table, General Lin already seated at the end of the table. They farther discussed the problems and losses they encountered during the attack. Hakoda was able to chime in, explaining the thought process of his son. In no way was he defending him, but only giving them a bit of insight on where the young soldier was coming from.

They mutually agreed it was best to wait a short period before sending out another fleet. They needed time to gather enough soldiers and use their resources to reinforce the nation against any possible incoming attacks. It was unclear where Sokka had run off to and until he was captured it was the best option to prepare against a surprise attack.


	17. Part 17

**Zuko's POV:**

Just a little after dark Zuko made his way back to the guest house. Guards escorted Hakoda to the newly constructed palace, still holding onto the Firelords request of upmost hospitality. He chose to take a longer route back from the General's quarters, spending the extra time to collect his thoughts. He thought back on what Hakoda had said earlier. The man was right, he loved her. How could it be any more obvious? Amidst all of this chaos his only worries were centered around Katara. The hazel eyed man rushed back to the guest house, making his way inside.

He entered to find Katara passed out on the couch. He kneeled on the ground beside her, lightly shaking her body. "Katara, wake up..."

Instantly her eyes shot open, greeting him with a smile.

"Hey there I must of fallen asleep waiting for you-"

"Hey uh, the palace construction has finished but uh I figured we could stay here another night... but uhm yeah..."

The girl started to giggle, teasing him, "I haven't seen you this nervous since you tried to join our side years ago, what's going on, what are you hiding from me, huh?"

"I just... I-"

He paused for a short second, knowing his fear of rejection was making this more difficult than it needed to be. Zuko gazed into her eyes, fingertips tracing her cheeks, brushing any stray hairs behind her ears. He leaned in, pressing his lips against her own, finding comfort from her touch. This touch eased his nerves, enough so to move forward with his bold action. He pulled away slowly, taking s deep breath in before deciding to act. Zuko placed one of her hands in his own, a nervous smile staining his face.

"I love you, Katara. I just needed to get that out-"

Before he could finish, the girl instantly interrupted squeezing his hand tightly.

"I love you too... I just didn't think it was an appropriate time to pursue anything, you know with everything going on around us..."

His face lit up, all nerves escaping his thoughts. He squeezed her tightly placing multiple kisses on both cheeks.

"I promise you... I promise you I'll protect you always, I will give you the world..."

With a slight bit of hesitation in her voice she questioned, "Is it even possible for us to... I'm sure there's some kind of rule..."

"Katara, I'm the Firelord, I make my own damn rules."

Laughing at his response, "I guess you have a point."

"I know it's late... I want to take you somewhere special, you just need to trust me."

"Of course."

 **Katara's POV:**

A little surprised by Zuko's request, it was an easy decision to trust him. Hand in hand he led her out the door across the garden to a large open area with a single air ship in sight. They boarded the ship, Katara soon realizing it was really only them except for the captain to navigate. Seated in a windowless room Zuko broke out the chess board, an unlikely game for either one of them. Clearly it was just a distraction to avoid any pestering questions on her end. After about an hour of playing she finally shot her first question.

"Soooooo where are we going this late?"

"We'll be there soon."

Sensing it wasn't worth continuing on, they sat in silence for a few minutes before landing in an unknown location. Ready to see just what he was up to she stood from her seat, heading towards the exit. Zuko called out before she could get too far.

"Hey get back here!"

She approached him with a smile, "Thought we were here-"

"We are but I can't let you know where we are just yet-"

He guided her to turn away from him, slipping a black cloth to cover her eyes.

"Remember, this is all about trusting me."

With a sigh she chose not to argue, trusting him to guide her outside of the ship. Now forced to rely on her other senses, she hoped they would offer her clues. Holding onto her tightly she was clearly led up a set of stairs, led through a few door ways, and finally into an elevator.

"Can I see where we are yet?"

"Soon..."

She could feel the motion of being lowered. The elevator finally came to an abrupt stop, the gated door easing open. Zuko helped her down a single step, finally on flat ground again. Taking a step forward she could feel Zuko removing the blindfold from behind, holding his hands over her eyes for a few more seconds as a tease. He slowly removed his hands, Katara's eyes searching around to figure out just where they were. Instantly she noticed the emerald tinted gemstones all around them, an eerily familiar sight. The only and only Crystal Catacombs, forgotten by many underneath the city of Ba Sing Se.

"We were both here the first time we ever really-"

"Connected... This is the place where I first realized just how much I was drawn to you. That moment really opened my eyes."

"I'm surprise you remembered."

"Oh how could I forget getting thrown in prison by my psychotic younger sister?"

"Hmph you're right."

Pulling her in he held her tightly, head against his chest. Stroking her hair he whispered out, "You're mine now, if you want that."

"Will we have to hide it?"

"Never... We're going to fix this together, it will all make sense soon."

They sat side by side on the floor of the catacombs for hours, simply finding comfort in each others presence before making their journey back to the palace.


	18. Part 18

**Zuko's POV:**

They returned to the palace settling into the new master bedroom for the night. Zuko woke early in the morning before sunrise, running on little sleep. He left Katara to sleep in and chose to meet with his uncle. Meeting in the main hall the two were seated, instantly served tea by one of the guards. They sat in silence for a few moments, Zuko's nerves taking over. Iroh finally spoke up, "What do you need to discuss with me so early? I don't think I've ever seen you up at such a time."

"I couldn't sleep... I have a lot on my mind."

"What is bothering you?"

"I've thought long and hard about this... And Katara's father briefly hinted at this as well... I wanted to be sure this was what I wanted and hopefully what she would want before discussing this with anyone..."

"Ah you have finally opened your eyes to this..."

"I want to ask her to marry me, uncle."

Nearly jumping from his seat Iroh moved to his nephew, squeezing him tightly with a radiant smile.

"Happy news! Happy news! What a better way to bring our nations together-"

"I have also been writing up a treaty that would go along with this, I am offering open trade with their nation, as our ally a window of opportunities would be offered to them, this peace treaty would bind our nations together and restore the world peace we have been trying to maintain. I believe both tribes would accept without the influence of Sokka. I want to send troops around the world to find him. He would be the only person who could destroy this hope for the treaty..."

"I agree... We will pursue this order to find him... but let's get back to the wedding-"

"Uncle... I don't even know if she will accept..."

"Oh she will... let me find something-"

Iroh exited the chambers for a few short moments, returning with a large black box with an intricate dragon carved into it. He presented the box to him, pulling it open to reveal a gold woven ring featuring a large shined ruby with smaller diamonds surrounding the main gem.

"Zuko... This ring has been passed down in our family for many generations. This is the same ring your father once presented your mother, and now it is yours for the taking. This ring, and this proposal is the key to not only strengthening our relations with both Water Tribes, but also the rest of the world. I wish you luck and happiness young Zuko."

The young Firelord accepted the ring with shaky hands, hiding it safely away in his pocket. He stood from his throne, for once hugging his uncle tightly.

"Thank you for everything, uncle... There's just one more thing I have to do..."

Turning to one of the guards standing by the chamber door he ordered, "Please ask Hakoda to meet with me."

The guard quickly exited after bowing, disappearing down the hall. Iroh exited leaving Zuko alone with his thoughts. Not only would this hopefully end the war, but he couldn't picture himself marrying anyone other than Katara. Minutes passed by and his hands grew shaky, small droplets of sweat pouring down his pale face. Even after their reassuring moment the previous night, he was still terrified the girl would decline. Painstaking minutes passed by before Hakoda entered the chambers. He approached the thrown with a smile, taking a seat before him.

"Good morning Firelord Zuko, how may I help you?"

Zuko stood from his thrown, pulling the intricate ring out of his pocket and presenting it to the man.

"I was blinded by my own nerves and doubts for too long, your daughter has quickly become the center of my entire world. I promise you I will protect her and love her until death do us part. I am going to ask Katara to marry me tonight, but I want to make sure I have your blessing beforehand."

Hakoda traced his fingers along the edges of the ring before handing it back over. With a smile and a bold movement he wrapped his arms around the other man before pulling away.

"This... This warms my heart... She loves you Zuko, that is so clear to me... Nothing would make me happier than for you both to marry. You have my full blessing moving forward with this."

It felt as if a huge weight was lifted from his chest. Of course the fear of her possible rejection still lingered but he appreciated the blessing from both Hakoda and his uncle. Hakoda turned to leave, assuring him before leaving, "You're going to make her a very happy woman, Zuko."

Now left to himself he whispered, "I sure hope so..."


	19. Part 19

**Sokka's POV:**

Briefly after escaping from the Fire Nation's capture, the young man fled from his nation. With very few places to hide he reluctantly chose Kyoshi Island, fully aware the Earth Kingdom had become his enemy's ally. He was able to quickly locate Suki, nearly begging her to take him in. Hesitantly she agreed, letting him seek refuge in a small cabin on the island. Days passed by and Sokka began to let his guard down. Feeling as if he were invincible he decided to return to the Southern Water Tribe, trusting in Suki to keep the secrecy.

Traveling by boat it was only a few hours before reaching shore. Instantly he was greeted by soldiers, quickly escorted into their quarters. Welcomed back with open arms they briefed him on the full damage report from the recent attack, and the fact that his father had been captured. Meeting with the nations general, they advised him it would be too soon to act on another attack against the enemy nation. Reluctantly he agreed, knowing another option would be necessary. Sokka cleared his throat before speaking up, "I want spies undercover in the royal city, acting as normal citizens. I want them to be sent in with no means of violence, this will only be a mission to collect crucial information to return back here with."

The General nodded before quickly exiting. Sokka most of all wanted to be sure his father was safe. He didn't want to lose another parent to the Fire Nation's wrath. He also wanted dirt to convince his allies it was time to take action and most importantly take the nation and their land in for their use. With his father missing and his sister now the enemy, his anger only fueled more so. He could admit he was already tired of fighting, but he would never accept defeat. His beliefs and ultimate goal was strong and he refused to give up on that.

Quickly the General was able to recruit three teenage volunteers for the task including two males and one female. All three although young were uniquely experienced in bending, military tactics, and how to remain undetected. Intricately disguised in modern Fire Nation robes and accessories Sokka would brief them one last time before being shipped out by sunrise. Still weary from travel Sokka approached the small group, standing tall and proud.

"I want to start by thanking all three of you brave young adults for volunteering to be apart of such an important mission. Your goal is to enter the royal city as any normal citizen. The key is not to stand out, you should interact with the other citizens and make no hints at you being an outsider. Keep an eye on the palace from a distance and make an effort to attend any important press conferences, gatherings, or announcements. You will remain in the city until all three of you agree you have received enough vital information to return. I wish you all luck and hope you will be able to find what we're looking for."

Flashing them a reassuring smile they were escorted out of the room, sent to rest before their departure.

Confident as ever he chose to take a step down for the next few days, dedicating the time to resting for what might lie ahead. Already with two self proclaimed victories he was fully convinced a single additional attack would be all that was needed to convince the enemy to surrender.

By sunrise the three teens set off on their journey, their first experience traveling to unknown territory. Young and determined their mission was clear. Only time would tell just what kind of information they would gather. Confused about what Sokka was trying to find, they could only hope they would return and make their nation proud of their efforts.


	20. Part 20

**Katara's POV:**

Waking in the morning she rolled over to find Zuko already missing. It was a rare occurrence for him to be up so early. Forcing herself out of bed she dressed for the day, exiting the room. The newly constructed palace had a very similar layout to the original, just a tad bit more _modernized_ and _lavish._ Moving her way through the halls she made her way to the royal quarters. Stopping at the door for a short moment, she knocked before letting herself in. Finding Zuko in his throne she approached him with a smile.

"Hey you're up early."

"Couldn't really sleep so I figured it wasn't worth it to keep trying."

Zuko stood from his seat, making his way over to her side. Pulling her slender body against his own he kissed her forehead before pulling away.

"So what are the plans for today, huh? Another mysterious blindfolded trip or maybe a boat trip to enemy land?"

"Ha, I think we'll avoid the risk of a heart attack today, but today will be a special one... How about we head into town for breakfast?"

"Sounds good!"

Escorted into town the two chose to give a popular diner known as 'The Fiery Flame' a try. Zuko's presence was obviously known, customers quickly pouring in to 'dine amongst the Fire Lord'.

They were quickly served, Zuko chiming in, "You see my father was well... You've met him... The citizens are still shocked to see me out and about, actually interacting with them like a _normal_ person. So this is normal..."

"Well I can understand that."

Diving into their meals it wasn't long before three teens were seated a table over, eyes locked onto the young couple. Katara soon noticed their peering eyes, setting her fork down. This for Zuko's attention, cocking his head to the side a bit confused.

"Hey is there something wrong with your food?"

"Oh no it's great just..." She lowered her voice before continuing, "Those kids over there..."

"Hey staring is common, get used to it."

"No just... They look eerily familiar..."

"You probably saw them the other day in town, don't be getting all paranoid now."

Katara laughed it off, agreeing she was probably just overreacting. They finished their meal, Zuko quietly instructing the guards to let them return on their own, assuming Katara wouldn't hear. Of course as she considered herself, that was out of the question. The soldiers quickly left, the two now left on their own.

 **Zuko's POV:**

Hand in hand the two took the longer route home to the palace, Zuko leading her into the large garden on the grounds. Taking a seat on the edge of the fountain Zuko wrapped his arms around the girl.

"This used to be my favorite place to just sit and think when I was younger. My mother and I would come out here to avoid all of the _royal chaos_ inside."

"What was she like?"

"Hm..."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No it's not that... it's just hard to remember sometimes. She was so sweet and caring, the polar opposite of my father. She really loved the arts, theater, music, all of that. I was her favorite... She really loved me that was clear."

"Of course she did, how could anyone not?"

"Eh I guess I have my moments."

"You're a great guy Zuko, there's no need to be so hard on yourself all of the time."

"You just bring out the best in me."

"Hm I don't think so, I just see passed that hard shell you like to put up for others."

Choosing to change the subject, "So what do you think about the palace?"

"Of course it's beautiful, I'm just shocked they finished it so quickly."

"One thing our nation is great for is construction, they get all of that done quickly."

"Seems like it,"

"Do you miss home at all?"

"Well of course I miss my brother... Well who he used to be... But I've settled in nicely, I hope I'm not overstaying my welcome."

"Not at all, you know I love having you here, so you're sure you don't miss home?"

"There's never been much for me there. It'll always be my home, but I'm happy here with you."

"I'm glad to hear that..." Standing from his seat he stood in front of her, holding both of her hands in his own. "You know, this could be your home too..."

"W-What do you mean?"

"W-Well... You can stay here with me, y-you know, long term..."

His nerves building up he took a deep breath, releasing her hands from his grasp. Fully aware the worst that could happen is her saying no, he chose to let fate take its course. Easing himself on the ground getting down on one knee, shaking hands reached into his pocket, presenting the ring to her with a weary smile. Her eyes widened instantly. Taking another deep breath he continued on, "Katara... You are the most beautiful, kind hearted woman I have ever met... Something about you has always drawn me to you, I was never able to put my finger on it and it drove me crazy. Now I'm certain that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Katara, will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"

Hands still shaking these short few seconds seemed to pass by as if they were a lifetime. Katara jumped up from her seat, wrapping her arms tightly around him nearly knocking him to the ground. Tears streamed down from her face, refusing to let go. Her words weak through muffled cries of joy she finally managed out, setting the mans nerves at ease, "I thought you'd never ask..."

Zuko held onto her tightly, stroking his fingers through her hair. After a few moments she finally pulled away, him wiping the tears from her cheeks. Holding out her hand with a smile he slipped the ruby ring onto her finger, her eyes focusing on the ring with a bright smile. Pulling him in once more she pressed her lips against his own, they two stood from their position before Katara mumbled out, "I need to go tell my father-"

"I consider myself to be what they call a _gentleman,_ sweetheart. He has our blessing."

Even more thrilled by that statement she held onto his hand tightly, the both giddy with excitement. Making their way through the palace doors Iroh, Hakoda, and a huge crowd of others greeted them, eyes spotting the ring instantly. Iroh popped open a bottle of champagne, yelling out, excitement fueling his words, "She said yes! She said yes!"

The couple couldn't help but laugh, Iroh and Hakoda quickly making their way over, arms wrapped tightly around them from all directions.


	21. Part 21

**Katara's POV:**

The rest of the afternoon consisted of a small scale royal celebration, a large meal included. It was comforting to see friends and family gather even at such a small scale without any violence or resentment. For the first time in a very long time she was truly happy and content with things. Even her father and Iroh seemed to have become the best of friends in such a short time. She only hoped this would foreshadow how the rest of the world would see this marriage. During the celebration she was able to meet with Zuko's extended family and lifelong acquaintances. The excitement continued on throughout the dinner, for the first time in many years of Fire Nation history two seats were placed at the head of the table. Katara was seated beside her new fiancé, stories of travel and accomplishments flooding over the tables.

Katara was really starting to feel at home in a Nation once hated by herself in younger years. It was a comforting and thrilling feeling. Even with the happiness that filled the room, it was hard to keep her mind off of the fact of the official statement the two would have to make to the nation shortly. It was an eerie feeling not knowing how the world would react. A royal marriage between two different nations, or even two different kinds of genders was a milestone for their history.

Dinner slowly began to die down, guests flooding out to prepare for the announcement. After a short while only the couple, Hakoda, and Iroh remained. In unison the two men stood, standing before the two. Iroh soon spoke up, followed by Hakoda.

"Zuko, Katara, this is not only an exciting moment in your relationship, but also an important event in history. Don't let your nerves get the best of you out there, trust in your hearts-"

"I agree with Iroh, you two are both capable of very big things. Together you will bring our nations together and set an example for the rest of the world. Hard times are still ahead of us but with your love and happiness you will be able to push through this, never forget that."

The two older men exited the room, leaving the young couple to themselves. Katara squeezed her partners hand, him quickly acknowledging this small gesture.

"You're nervous aren't you?"

"Hey! And you're not?"

"You're right... but this is something that needs to be done rather sooner than later..."

"I know... it's just hard to picture how the world will react... how my brother will react when he finds out..."

Zuko held both of her hands, looking into her icy blue eyes with a reassuring smile. "You can do this - We can do this. We're partners in crime now, huh? We can do anything together. Shall we?"

Zuko stood from his seat, guiding her to do so as well. Both taking a few deep breaths they exited the dining hall hand in hand. Zuko had been dressed in his royal robes, the staff of the palace agreeing it would be best for Katara to be dressed in a traditional Water Tribe Sapphire Ambassador Dress, her mother's necklace bringing the attire together. Still holding tightly on to each other, they approached the balcony, Iroh and Hakoda already standing on opposite sides.

 **Zuko's POV:**

Approaching the balcony, they broke off from their tight grasps, Zuko taking his place next beside his uncle and Katara beside her father. A large crowd stood before them, eyes full of curiosity. Zuko always hated having to stand before a crowd. It was a normal part of the 'FireLord' position, and clearly his least favorite. His nerves always left him feeling ill.

Zuko stepped up to his podium, raising his right hand as to silence the crowd before them. After a short moment he took a deep breath in and greeted the crowd.

"Good afternoon all, I know you all must be eager to learn why you are gathered here today. With tensions high I hope you are all able to find comfort knowing we have made history on this very day. Earlier this morning I asked Katara for her hand in marriage. For those of you who might not know already, Katara is a bender from the Southern Water Tribe. She has been a close friend and ally for many years now and played a very big part in helping Avatar Aang prevent world wide destruction during the most recent visit of Sozin's Comet. After realizing my love for her I was certain she would be the only woman to join my place on the throne and making our beautiful nation her home."

Eyes flashing towards the girl, she stood up to her podium, ready for her piece of the announcement.

"I am fully aware of the clear reasons why I might not be welcomed in with open arms. With a sense of uneasiness in our world, I can assure you all I have always been an ally of peace. My love for Zuko is clear and I am excited to be able to help bring our nations together and restore world wide peace for us all. That is why we are not only inviting the people of the Fire Nation to our wedding ceremony, but this invitation applies to the world and all nations included. I ask that all attend this ceremony with an open mind and an open heart. Together we will restore peace, and lead not only our two nations, but the world into a new era of peace and economic success."

Both taking a step down from the podium, they joined hands nerves taking over the two. The crowd remained silent for a few painstaking moments, before a round of applause flooded the lawn, followed by howls of support and excitement. Zuko smiled, pulling Katara in closer, their lips pressed against one another. This only caused the crowd to grow louder. Zuko pulled away after a few moments, smiles staining both of their faces. He mouthed to his fiancé _we did it, we really did it._

News would soon spread to the rest of the world, Zuko hoping others would follow through with this wave of support.


	22. Part 22

**Katara's POV:**

The palace died down a bit over the next few hours, wedding gifts already swarming in from citizens offering anything from baked goods to jewelry even before the ceremony itself. Royal staff members scurried through the halls already planning each detail. At this rate the wedding was set to take place by the end of the week. Quite tired from all of the excitement of the day Katara and Zuko bid the others farewell for the night, retiring to the Lord's chambers. Stripping out of her lavish gown she found she was no longer fearful of revealing herself in such a way to her future husband. Zuko sat on the edge of the bed, eyes focused on the opposite wall as she slipped into her nightgown.

Katara moves her way over to stand before him, teasing him with a grin, "Scared to see a naked lady, huh?"

His face grew a dark shade of crimson, laughing the question off , "N-No I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Understood..."

The brunette collapsed back onto the bed, letting out a soft yawn stretching her body out. Eyes focused on Zuko he stood from his seat, removing his robes settling in only a pair of black shorts for the night. His eyes shot over, catching her stares in action. In a swift motion he jumped back onto the bed beside her, as if to mimic her own action.

"Long day?"

"Sure was, I guess we can get used to many more of those."

"Eh, they get better."

Katara rolled onto her side to face him, icy fingers trailing his bare chest.

"Lucky for you I like keeping busy, but I have a feeling with Iroh so thrilled we won't have much to do ourselves wedding planning wise-"

"Oh he's been planning things for weeks now! I'm sure he's already worked out each detail."

"Ha, it's good to have him around, I'm terrible with that stuff."

"Well that makes the two of us."

"Now I want you to be honest with me-"

"What is it?"

"Well how do _you_ think our friends will react to this? I mean I'll admit, I played the act of hating you for so long pretty well..."

"I think Toph already had a feeling things would turn out this way, I can't really speak for the rest of them.. I'm sure they'll have to see it to believe it. Iroh already began to send out the more personal invitations, so we can look forward to all of that attention soon."

"Oh I'm sure."

Zuko placed his hand on her chin, gently guiding her head to his.

"We're happy, they'll see that..."

Eyes locked on his own, she placed one hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. Lips pressed hard together they moved in unison, fingers intertwined within his dark locks. In a swift movement he guided her body to lie back, lips still moving as one. Zuko pulled away for a short moment, a smirk forming.

"You're so beautiful..."

"Oh shut up..."

Pulling him in she pressed her lips against his, Zuko reluctantly pulling away again.

"I wasn't finished..."

Soft kisses trailed down her cheek to her neck followed by a gentle nip at her skin. In-between kisses he murmured into her skin, "You're so... beautiful..."

Her face grew hotter as each moment passed, lips slowly trailing to her chest. Almost as to tease her he moved up from her chest, lips making their way back to her own. She pulled him in close, fingers still dug into his hair. Their kiss deepened, Zuko pulling away one last time.

"I can stop if you want me to-"

Lust fueling her actions she smirked, pushing him onto his back. Now positioned on top of him, straddled against his waist she decided it was only fair to return his teasing actions. Leaning forward her lips moved with his own, one hand stroking her hair, the other gently grasping her hips. Rolling them over, the girl now on her back, his body pressed hard against her own. The kiss deepened as she could feel a warm hand slipping underneath the thin nightgown she wore. Soft moans escaped lips as his hand explored her skin, moving up to her breasts. His lips moved back down to her neck, kisses trailing down ever so slowly. Desperate for each touch her moans and panting grew louder, quickly filling the room.

His hands trailed down her body, her back instinctively arching . Zuko's lips made their way back to hers, eager fingers soon reaching the lace of her panties. Slipping one hand beneath the thin garment she latched onto his hair tightly, begging for more. A single finger teased her tight entrance, slowly moving its way inside. Another followed sending chills down her spine. Her moans grew louder with each thrust, lips pulling away from hers his sole purpose now to please her.

Through each moan she managed to whimper out, "I want you..."

That thrilling request was all he needed to move forward. Sopped fingers slowly slipped out of her, pulling the garment off entirely. Placing a single kiss on her forehead, "I love you..."

Slipping his shorts and boxers off he revealed his entirety to her, member already fully erect. Teasing her entrance with only the tip she took a sharp breath in. The pain was sharp but bearable, she had been waiting for this moment too long to chicken out. She wanted him, every aspect of him. It wasn't long before the pain faded entirely, replaced by a peculiar sense of pleasure. Slow strokes grew harder as moans continued to escape from her lips. Leaning forward Zuko placed his lips hard against her own, muffling the sweet sounds. Bodies becoming one she held onto him tightly with each thrust, face buried into the crevice of his shoulder. Lust and love both fueling their motions it wasn't long before both reached their climax nearly simultaneously.

Slowly releasing himself from her grasp he collapsed down beside her, arms wrapping tightly around her slender body. Katara turned to face him, kissing his lips once last time before calling it a night.


	23. Part 23

News quickly spread of the marriage across the world from nation to nation. For some it was impossible to believe due to the underlying circumstances of war. The few who received more personalized invitations knew it just might be. The official guest list consisted of the following: Toph, Aang, Smellerbee, Ty Lee, Suki, Longshot, Mai, The Duke, Jet, King Bumi, the Cabbage Merchant, June, Pipsqueak, Chief Arnook, The Boulder, and many others the two had known for years or met during their travels. They chose to not send one to Sokka but expected him to make an appearance. Of course, they would be ready for anything. Welcoming all guests with open arms their security would still be tight and on edge. Royal staff members scurried through the palace walls for days perfecting each detail of the ceremony that would take place that Saturday. With majority of the planning already taken care of by others, the couple could only wait for that suspenseful moment.

 **Sokka's POV:**

Rumors spread throughout the nation, leaving Sokka in suspense for the teens' return. On Wednesday morning their boat was finally spotted offshore. Soldiers swarmed the icy beach eager for their landfall. There were so many questions he had but chose not to pester them until their arrival to his chamber. The three were escorted inside by a group of soldiers, faces filled with eager excitement. Standing from his seat he greeted them all, "Welcome back! Now let's see what you all have gathered for me..."

The young girl of the trio stepped forward, shaky hands offering over a piece of paper. Observing the document anger filled his eyes, now realizing the horrible rumors were true.

"There is no talk of war, the nation seems to be at peace... They have quickly rebuilt the royal city... And also, your sister is set to marry Fire Lord Zuko this Saturday... All are welcome from all nations but there security will be right and they are still searching for you..."

Shaky hands passed the document back to them, forcing an appreciative smile, "Thank you all for your brave efforts..."

The three were escorted outside, leaving Sokka alone to his thoughts. This is what he had always feared of. He had a feeling for some time now that there was something greater brewing between the two. This was truly one of his worsg nightmares. He was certain such an act would convince his allies to step back from the idea of war.

Sokka knew this was all in his own hands now. Exiting the chambers he gathered a small bag of supplies, now dressed in a dark cloak. Without any word to others he left the bunker, heart set on returning to the Fire Nation one last time. His time for action was running thin and he had to act fast.

Leaving shore he chose to drift off into sleep, knowing these next few days would require every ounce of energy. A few hours passed before an eerily familiar voice woke him. Quickly on edge with blade in hand his eyes shot open, leaning over the edge of the boat to see the water had turned a bright glowing shade of blue. _Sokka..._

Quickly turning around, the ghostly image of his first love Yue appeared by his side. Tears forming in his eyes he reached his hand out to her, finding he was able to touch her icy skin.

"Yue... I-"

"Shh..." A single finger pressed to his lips he sat wide-eyed, almost convincing himself he was still sleeping and this was all just a sick dream."

"Sokka... Your heart is tainted, and your intentions are blinded by this. You are making a mistake... She's happy Sokka, the world is happy... You will never find your revenge. It is time for you to open your eyes and indulge in this hope for peace."

Her icy hand grazed his forehead, an array of images soon flashing before his eyes: Katara's fear during their attack, her anger during the imprisonment, the smile staining her face seeing Zuko come for her, the couples heartwarming visit to the Crystal Catacombs, Katara's sadness wondering how Sokka could betray her, and finally the image of his sister proudly wearing their nations attire and mothers necklace addressing a nation that could so easily reject her.

Snapping out of the trance tears rolled down his face. Yue gave him a few moments before pleading.

"Do you see now, my love? This world holds so much beauty and love that you are too blinded to see... Make the right decision..."

Yue leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before disappearing into the darkness of the night.


	24. Part 24

**Katara's POV:**

It was finally Friday morning, the day before her life would change forever. Most guests were expected to arrive today and she was excited to see so many familiar faces. She was looking forward to catching up with them all but she was also a little anxious to be pestered by their many questions. Leaving her soon to he husband to sleep in longer Katara exited their room making her way down to the main hall. Iroh being an early bird as well was already up and about, ready to greet her.

"Goodmorning Katara! I hear two of your friends have already arrived, they should be here shortly."

Of course by sheer instinct she knew Aang and Toph would he the first two to arrive. Taking a seat adjacent from Iroh he poured them both a foreign Jasmine tea blend, giving one of his usual speeches about the benefits. Only a few minutes passed before the front doors swung open, revealing Toph with a triumphant smile,

"Had to break these doors in at least once in my life!"

The young girl entered followed by Aang, Momo of course adorning his shoulder. Katara stood from her seat, thrilled to see them all. Hugging the two tightly, Toph instantly began her eager pestering.

"So you're really gonna marry Sparky, huh? Saw that one coming! Little miss Princess over here finally found some royalty - Where is Sparky anyway? Oh man is he gonna get a load from me."

"Still sleeping, he'll need the rest if he's going to deal with you the rest of the day."

"Ha! You're right."

Aang finally chimed in, his intentions clearly becoming more responsible over the years.

"So Katara... I hate to bring this up now, but any word from Sokka yet?"

"N-No... That's still a work in progress... But security will be right-"

"Oh you bet, nothings going down on my watch to ruin your special day."

Hugging him tight with a smile she tried to plead, "You're a guest don't feel like you have to double up as security, nothing bad is going to happen..."

Her words were filled with hesitation, she couldn't exactly know such a thing for sure. Katara could only hope no one would be willing to ruin the day. Taking a while to catch up and discuss just what they have been up to the past few months more guests soon began to arrive. The next to arrive were Suki and Ty Lee both dressed in traditional Kyoshi Warrior robes and face paint. To her surprise the both including Ty Lee wrapped their arms tightly around her. The skilled acrobat immediately congratulated her,

"Oh I'm so happy for you both! I can't believe someone finally broke through that icy heart of his!"

Laughing the statement off Suki held her close once more whispering something into her ear, "I need to talk to you in private..."

Heart nearly sinking in her chest she looked at her wide-eyed, grabbing her hand to escort her into the dining hall. Still concerned and on edge Katara mumbled out, "Whats going on?"

"I've been in contact with Sokka... He came to see me last week. I wish I could told you sooner but as soon as I planned to I got the invitation and just-"

"N-No I understand... Did he say anything to you?"

"Just that he was hiding out from Fire Nation soldiers until things died down. Last I heard he was traveling back to the Southern Water Tribe."

"I'm sure he's heard by now..."

"I don't think he would do anything..."

"Honestly Suki, I don't know who he is anymore... Thank you for telling me this."

They hugged once more returning to the main hall to see Zuko finally up and greeting the group that had already arrived.

 **Zuko's POV:**

Zuko exited his room knowing Katara must have woken up earlier to greet any straggling guests. Unable to locate his fiance at first he was instantly nearly knocked on the ground by Toph once entering.

"You actually did it Sparky!"

Arms still wrapped tightly around him he mumbled out, "Y-Yeah please let go of me..."

Of course the stubborn girl didn't listen, only strengthening her grasp.

"You both are so hard headed this is gonna be great!"

His face starting to turn a shade of blue she finally let him go. He quickly greeted the other remaining guests, handling their teasing remarks as best as he could.

Katara eventually entered the room followed by Suki. Greeting him with a smile she tugged on his arm gesturing him into the other room, "Come here.."

Instinctively he followed her into the dining hall, her voice instantly speaking up, "Sukii's seen Sokka, about a week ago he headed back to the Southern Water Tribe-"

Pressing his finger to her lips he grinned, "Hey let's not worry about that right now, huh? We're surrounded by our friends and family let's just enjoy the moment. I told you once and I'll tell you again, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"You're right... I just don't want anything to ruin this."

"Nothing will, I promise."

The rest of the afternoon was spent greeting incoming guests, reminiscing on the past, and looking towards the future. After dinner things finally died down and many guests retired to their rooms or if they had chosen to stay somewhere else.

Per tradition Zuko and Katara would spend their night in separate rooms. Of course his own nerves would keep him up for most of the night. He was both nervous and excited for the following day. His life would truly change forever and at times it was hard to believe it would finally happen.


	25. Part 25

**Sokka's POV:**

Today was the day a life-changing decision would be made. A choice that ultimately came down to revenge or family. Yue's warning was taken into consideration but the young soldier had already come this far, he had to see this all through. The thought of Zuko marrying his sister disgusted him, he couldn't let such a thing happen. One way or another he would make sure it didn't, even if it might cost him his own life.

Disguised in a tan cloak the shores of the Fire Nation were crowded, visitors traveling in from all over. This only made it easier to go unnoticed. Sokka could admit to himself he didn't exactly have a set plan. He knew what his final goal was but not how to pursue it. Acting on pure instinct he made his way through the crowded streets heading toward the palace. He refused to let any anxiety overtake him, as confident as he could be it was apparent in his step. Of course having never attended a Fire Nation wedding he was a bit clueless of the process. However, he did remember a few key details his grandmother once told him in a historical fairy tale she told him as a child. At some point of the wedding, the newlywed couple would drink an ancient wine out of their designated chalice.

Of course, the palace grounds were flooded by people of all nations, nearly every inch of the grounds covered. Security was tight but not nearly enough. Sneaking around the side of the large building he found a rickety fire escape reaching right up to an open balcony. Looking around to make sure no one was looking he pulled himself up the metal stairs, lunging over the edge of the balcony. Staying close to the ground he peered down the halls, multiple royal staff members scurrying around. He waited for the very last person to walk by, pausing for a few seconds before making his way into the main hall.

Hundreds of seats lined each side of the hall, intricate decorations already hung for the celebration. His presence still undetected he made his way up the aisle to the raised stage where the ceremony would eventually take place that evening. Two chalices were placed on a golden podium. Slipping his bag off from his shoulder he pulled a small clear glass bottle from the bag, sprinkling a white crystal substance into the bottom of the cup Zuko would soon drink out of.

His plans would soon follow through. All he could do now was blend into the crowd and watch his revenge unfold.

 **Zuko's POV:**

Unable to see Katara he spent the majority of his morning relaxing before the ceremony. There was only one more thing he needed to do, a painful memory he hated to reminisce on. Making his way down to the underground level of the palace he rummaged through forgotten boxes, one single item in mind. Of course, this had been his mother's royal hairpiece, abandoned those years ago. This simple item held a greater importance to him, and it would finally find its way home. No one would be more worthy to wear it than Katara herself. Clutching the hairpiece tightly he smiled, only allowing him to remember the happiest of memories on such an exciting day. Returning upstairs he met with Iroh in his chambers, fully prepared for a full strung pep talk that wouldn't change a thing. Closing the door behind them, Iroh instantly wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"I see you found your mothers hairpiece... what a lovely item. Katara will look radiant finally wearing it."

"Is everything already taken care of?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want either of you to have to worry about a single thing. The hall is decorated including the palace grounds, the rings are safe away, the dining hall is prepared for afterward, every single thing."

"I have a feeling you've been planning this for a while now.."

"I'm just happy to see you happy, Zuko."

"How is the status on security?"

"No worries, I do have to admit there are a lot more guests than we could have ever imagined, but we have everything handled. You just focus on your day. You should start getting ready, huh?"

Glancing in the mirror Zuko had to admit, he wasn't exactly looking his best. With only a few hours to go, he would have to get ready eventually.

 **Katara's POV:**

Almost the second she had woken up that day she was already thrown the complete royal treatment. The female staff members woke her up bright and early for an hour-long facial. It was completely unnecessary but she wasn't complaining. After the facial they instantly began tackling her long brown locks, smoothing it all out into a large intricate bun. A few stray curls remained out shaping her face. While two girls finished her hair another two pulled out the makeup, bringing out her features with a bold red lipstick and a smoky eyeshadow look.

Even she had never seen the dress she would be wearing, Iroh and Hakoda closely working together guaranteed the eager girl it would be a sight worth the wait. After a few hours, the look was complete, and the painstaking moment finally arrived. Another woman entered the room, dress in hand covered by a white tailoring cover. Standing from her seat she smiled, her excitement known. The woman slowly unzipped the cover revealing a beautiful sparkly white halter top style dress with a long train. Red rubies adorned the top part of the dress, a maroon underskirt peeking out from the dress's train.

Eager as ever Katara quickly slipped into the dress, the woman who brought it in zipping her up from behind. She turned to face the long mirror, amazed by how beautiful the dress had truly been. After a few moments of staring in awe, a faint knock was heard at the door. Hakoda, Aang, and Toph soon filed in the room. Katara faced her father with a smile, noticing the stray tears stream down his cheeks even as best as he tried to hide them. He pulled her into a hug, pulling away with a smile.

"You're so beautiful... I'm so proud of you..."

"Oh, dad... You better pull yourself together before you walk me down the aisle."

"You're my baby, Katara. You always will be, I can't help it."

"I know, I know."

Toph bear-hugged the girl, as always offering a snarky remark, "I hear you look great! Wonder if Sparky's throwing up his breakfast yet - oh of course he is. What about you princess, any like buckets hidden around here?"

"Toph..."

"I'm just kidding! Congratulations Katara, you guys are a weird pair but you're perfect for each other!"

"Was that you being serious?"

"Hm... I guess you'll never know!"

Aang finally had his chance to chime in, goofy smile staining his face per usual. "You do look amazing, Katara. I know he's going to make you very happy. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The pair left the room, leaving Hakoda and Katara to prepare for their queue. Anxious she twiddled her fingers. She knew the decision was set and done but any woman would be nervous in her position. She was just an average girl finding herself marrying into royalty, and of course, he would still have a change of heart at any point.

After only a few moments Iroh emerged into the room with a smile, "It's time."

Arm in arm Hakoda led her through the halls, voices of thousands heard as she approached the entrance. The pair finally approached the main entrance, all voices silencing themselves as she came into view. Her stomach dropped seeing the number of familiar and unfamiliar faces before her. Hakoda squeezed her hand tightly, taking a deep breath before her smile returned. The music began to play as the two made their way down the aisle. She chose to keep her eyes focused on Zuko, his eyes instantly lighting up as she took each step forward. Those few steps seemed as if they were a mile long. She finally reached the end of the rows, joining her future husband hand in hand. Mouthing as not to disturb the process he worded _You look amazing._

The pastor stood behind them, greeting the crowd and beginning his long speech. His words seemed unimportant, her feelings already clear. The couple stood still, eyes focused on one another closely. The famous words finally flooded the room, with Zuko's turn approaching he proudly recited the following: "I Zuko, take you Katara to become my wedded wife. To love and cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, From this day forward."

Her heart fluttering she recited the same. Placing both rings on each others finger, they recited their final I do's. Love radiating through the room the pastor finally recited, "I now pronounce you both Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. With a smile of relief on both of the couples' faces, Zuko pulled her in close, lips locking onto each other. The crowd cheered the ceremony far from over. Two groups approached each side of the altar, one being of skilled firebenders another of skilled waterbenders. Both sides showcased their skills, combining fire and water, a large red-tinged cloud of steam engulfing the room. The crowd continued to cheer on, the final moment of the ceremony finally approaching.

Iroh and Hakoda approached the back of the altar, offering each designated chalice to the newly married couple. Per Fire Nation tradition they crossed the cups over their arms, Zuko's cup now pressed to Katara's lips and vise versa. Quickly the couple sipped from the cups, a loud scream breaking through the excited cheers. _NO!_

A cloaked figure emerged from the seated crowd, hood falling back to reveal the chilling face of her brother, tears streaming from his eyes. It was already too late for an explanation. The chalice slipped out from her fingertips, falling to the ground with a loud thud. Soldiers instantly pulled Sokka back as Katara collapsed into her husband's arms.


	26. Part 26

**Sokka's POV:**

He tried so hard to explain, his cries of fear were offered with nothing but resistance. He tried so hard to get to her side, to help her, to explain to her that it was a mistake, a grave mistake. He was dragged away forcefully before he even had a chance, threats thrown across the hall from both parties.

Tears streamed down his face, soldiers from every side pushing his body aggressively back and forth during the process. He was led to the lower level of the palace, thrown hard against the concrete ground in a small cell. The barred door slammed shut, leaving him on the ground alone. He cried out into the silence, slamming his fists against the ground. _I didn't mean to... I fucked up..._

His heart felt as if it shattered into a million pieces. How could he have even taken the risk of hurting the only person to ever continuously be by his side?

He couldn't help but reflect, how could he have become so blind? He craved power and ultimately his revenge so badly, so badly he could now lose his only sister. Sokka knew he could help somehow - but they would never trust him let alone let him out of the cell. Sulking over his own mistakes a voice was heard from a few cells down.

"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, aren't you?"

"W-Who's asking?"

"If I told you you would not talk to me, I don't get to know much anymore but boy have they been looking for you ..."

The male's voice was prominent - a voice he could never forget.

"Ozai..."

"What have they brought you in for?"

"I made a mistake..."

"Hmph that's what they all love to say, but what did you really do?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm curious... My son is much more lenient than I ever was, if you're here it had to be something _life shattering_."

"Fine, I tried to poison your son, instead I poisoned my sister.. his bride... I didn't know they switched the-"

"Hmph, I would figure you to be smart enough to do more research before you try to poison someone. Of course I'm no one to talk, but you better hope she makes it..."

As much as Sokka hated to admit it, he was right. He was done for regardless, that was apparent. But if she died he could be sentenced to death if he didn't already take his own life from the guilt.

"How will I know..."

"Oh he'll be down to see you... You and your sister were close, were you not?"

"Very close..."

"You will know if she passes... You always sense the feeling when you lose someone close."

The room filled with silence once more, hours passing by before footsteps were heard heading his way. He jumped up from the ground, wearily making his way over to the icy bars. Two familiar figures approached, the dim torch lights revealing them to be Zuko and Aang. Before they even said a word Sokka began to plead, "Is she okay?! I didn't mean for this to - Where is my father?!"

Aang instantly fired back, neither of them even able to look him in the eyes.

"He doesn't want to see you! How could you Sokka? You're the most important person in the world to her and now she's... I don't know if she will ever wake up..."

His heart dropped in his chest. Tears streaming down Aang's face he stepped away, leaving him alone to witness Zuko's own wrath.

"Zuko, I-"

"I don't want to hear a _single_ word from you. I know you were trying to kill me, and if you weren't such an idiot none of this would have ever happened! We're not living in the past anymore, we're moving forward, every single damn person in this world except for you. I want you to listen very closely, if I lose her you're done for..."

"I can help! I can..."

"I don't want to hear any bullshit! You've already done enough..."

Zuko stormed off, leaving him alone in the now pitch black cell. The only light seen being the stray streaks of moonlight slipping in between staggered stones making up the walls. Sokka slid onto the ground, tears still streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry I never listened to you, Yue..."

The room turned a ghostly white, Yue's image appearing beside him. _I tried to warn you..._

"I know... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for any of this to happen..."

 _You can still help her, Sokka. You can redeem yourself._

"But how?"

 _Katara has always had a unique healing ability. She needs the healing now._

"Do I need to find another bender?"

 _It's not that simple... Her body is damaged but she will heal in the physical world. Her spirit is broken, she is lost. Her body could heal but if she can't find her way back you will lose her. I can try my best to guide her, but you need to find a way to convince Aang. He will not want to believe you, but he is the only person who can bring her back. With your assistance I will guide her in the right direction - but you need to convince Aang... We don't have much time..._


	27. Part 27

**Katara's POV:**

Darkness became all she could see for what seemed like miles ahead. The dark surrounded her. _Am I dead?_ Her voice could only be heard in her head, silence still filling the eerie plane. She could only remember the wedding, her last memory being the first kiss they shared as a married couple. Everything went dark from there. What seemed like hours passed by, a million thoughts flooding her head. The silence was soon broken by an eerily familiar voice, a bright light appearing in the distance. _Katara..._

"W-Wha?"

 _Come here, Katara..._

"This is it..."

It always seemed like a played out joke when people would always tease, never go towards the light. Entirely convinced she was already dead she stepped forward, taking a deep breath with each step. Her heart raced as she approached the light, reaching a hand out as to touch it. As soon as she did so her eyes opened, finding herself in a strange location.

Katara peered around, finding herself on a small sand covered island, water all around.

"Where am I?"

 _Somewhere you've never been..._

She glanced to her side, a familiar female beside her. The Painted Lady. Her presence both terrifying yet comforting, she knew where she was. The bigger question now being how it was possible.

"How did I get here?"

 _You're lost dear._

"Am I dead?"

 _Not quite... Something severe must have happened to you. Your body needs healing but your mind needs it much more. You hold a greater importance to the world than you might think._

"I didn't know it was possible for a human to-"

 _You are in touch with your spiritual side. Similar to me you are a healer, when you do die this will become your home. It is not your time yet..._

"How do I get back?"

 _That is for you to find yourself, but I can assist in guiding you in the right direction. There are a few people here who would love to meet you._

This was all so much for her to take in, how would she ever find her way back? She had a husband, family, friends, she couldn't let go of her life so easily. She needed to find out what happened to her, that could be the key to finding her way home.

"Do you know what happened to me?"

 _No, but I could sense your spirit the second you entered this plane. We are connected now. I am eternally grateful for the deed you helped me and my home with those years ago, I will always be there to help you anyway I can. Come with me, there are a few places I must show you._

Katara was scared but trusted the spirit before her. She took the woman's hand, closing her eyes for a quick moment. She reopened them, finding herself alone in an ice covered world, so familiar to her home but different. Peering into the distance a figure approached, traveling on a large iceberg. The closer he came the more familiar he appeared, dark hair, blue eyes, and head adorned by an animal skin hat. Avatar Kuruk.

He jumped off from the platform, cocky smile as he greeted her.

"Ah, finally a worthy bender in my presence."

"Huh?"

"Come on, come on! Let's spar! Show me your skills,"

"I don't think this is really the best-"

"Fine, you're right. Young Katara, last known waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe."

"How do you-"

"I can see the world through Aang's eyes, you're a very close friend of his, a skilled bender with a potential greater than you might see. I've spoken with a friend many times about you..."

"A friend?"

"Wait a second, you aren't dead, are you? Man you must really be special-"

"Do you know what happened to me?"

"You were hurt by someone close to you... We should go see my friend now, she'll want to see you... Hold on tight!"

"Wha?"

She grabbed onto his shoulder, suddenly they appeared in a more familiar location. So similar to her village but only a single hut remained. She paused at the entrance, scared to enter. This world was filled with so much mystery, anyone could be inside. It couldn't be another Avatar, and she couldn't possibly fathom what spirit would make it's home in her tribe.

"Don't be afraid, I won't leave you alone just yet..."

Katara held the mans hand tightly, stepping inside the warmly lit hut. A woman was inside, face turned away from them. Kuruk stepped forward, greeting the strange woman.

"I've brought someone hear to see you, Kya..."

Those words struck her with force, Katara's body collapsing onto the ground. The woman stood from her seat, revealing herself to truly be her mother. She was nearly a mirrored image of herself. Kya moved to her side, kneeling onto the ground to hold her.

"M-Mom..."

"It's me honey, I've always been there..."

"How is this-"

"I don't know how I got here... The few I've encountered assured me it was due to the sacrifice I made for you... I've been watching you for so long, I tried to contact you that day in the swamplands... But of course you thought I was only a hallucination..."

"I could always feel you with me..."

"I'm so proud of everything you've done... You've truly helped save the world, and now you're married!"

"Mom... Do you know what happened to me?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Tell me..."

"Your brother has been just as lost as you are now for a while now... He made a mistake..."

"A mistake?"

"He was acting out of anger, revenge, he poisoned Zuko's chalice, he didn't know they would be switched during the ceremony..."

"H-How could he?"

"I can't tell you that honey, I just don't know. He never meant to hurt you, you know your brother loves you. At a great cost this was the wake up call he needed... I know you hold a lot of anger towards him right now, but he is a key factor in you finding your way out of here.."

"Mom, what if I can't find my way out?"

"Shh... We won't let that happen... but your time is ticking, honey... It's time for you to go now-"

Kya held Katara close to her heart, kissing her forehead. "I love you baby, I will always be here looking over you..."

"M-Mom, don't go..."

In a quick moment she found herself alone once more, this time in a beautiful garden. An intricate porcelain fountain could be seen in the distance. Standing with shaky legs she roamed through the garden, eyes set on the fountain before her. Stepping toward the fountain, she peered down inside, a pure white koi fish swimming around blissfully. Grazing the edge of the water with her fingertips. The water began to glow underneath her. Day turned to night instantly, the fish disappearing.

 _This world is beautiful, isn't it? But you don't quite belong here..._

A figure appeared resting on the edge of the fountain, her voice strikingly familiar.

"Yue?"

 _You're so close to finding your way out of here, you still have a few more spirits to meet..._

"Will I ever really get out of here?"

 _There are so many people on the living plane that still need you. You can't get rid of your husband so easily, can you?_

"I miss him... How long have I been here?"

 _Time passes quickly here, but you have only been away for a day now. You're so close to returning... Your brother feels terrible..._

"Have you seen him?"

 _Yes, he's going to help you return safely. But I will guide you in the right direction, time is ticking..._

"Everyone keeps saying that... Yue, please tell me what will happen if I can't find my way back..."

 _It is not your time to make this place your home, but if you are unable to return your life force will dissipate and you will be stuck here..._

"That can't happen-"

 _Trust me Katara, I won't let that happen to you... But you need to trust me. It's time for us to go now-_

"Go where-"

Before she could finish her question they reappeared in a brightly lit forest. The forestry was dense, no clear path ahead of them. Yue guided her through the brush as if she had traveled that way a million times before. Their steps grew slower, approaching a large tree, covered in intricate flowers and thick vines.

"Where are we?"

 _This place is called the Forgetful Valley, a place where all lost spirits on this plane and the living plane seem to find themselves. She will be here soon..._

"She?"

A large figure soon appeared, rising up from a small pool of water. Multiple faces adorning her large figure.

"I am The Mother of Faces, ah what a beautiful face you have my dear, but why are you here?"

"I don't know... I think I am lost..."

"What is your name my dear?"

"Katara..."

"Katara? Oh my, now I know who you are... You are newly wedded?"

"Yes..."

"His name?"

"Fire Lord Zuko..."

"A bond between two nations once at war, how intriguing... I have met a family member of yours years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"You have never met her... You might never meet her, such an odd request replacing such a beautiful face with one so bland..."

"I don't understand..."

"Your mother in law, my dear. Many believe she was killed, not killed. One life taken and replaced with a new beginning."

"Ursa..."

"I have granted you the information I could, yet you are still here..."

"I don't know why I am here, I want to go home..."

"My wolf here, my companion, can guide you to where you must find yourself... I wish you luck on your return..."

Instinctively Yue and herself grabbed onto the creatures fur, soon finding themself in yet another strange world. This time being a large open garden. She heard many voices around her, none of which she could see. They stood in silence, Yue soon choosing to explain.

 _You are close now, close to the living world. You can here them but can't see them until the time comes. Your life is now in the hands of the living, if they come together during this time you will return safely._

Yue pulled a large glass vial from her satchel, handing it over to the girl.

 _I have guided you as far as I can, take this. You know how to use this water to heal. When the time comes it will be your key to returning to your normal life. Wait here and trust in your friends, Katara._

Suddenly Yue disappears, leaving her all alone.

 **Zuko's POV:**

Stricken with grief he knelt down beside Katara's side, holding onto her hand tightly. With only a faint pulse he feared she would never wake again. Many crowded her side including her father, Aang, Toph, and Iroh. They had been in silence for hours now, waiting for any sign of her still being in there.

Aang moved to her side, placing his hand on her clammy forehead. In an instant the girls eyes shot open, a white glow replacing her once blue eyes, illuminating the entire room. Aang fell back, eyes wide with fear. Zuko grasped onto her tightly, screaming his way.

"Her eyes - her eyes... What does this mean?!"

Still stricken with confusion and fear Aang mumbled out, persistent with his conclusion.

"Zuko... I don't know how, but she's in the spirit world... There's only one other human I know of who has ever found themself their... I need to talk to Sokka..."

The younger man jumped from his position, sprinting down the halls.

 **Sokka's POV:**

Hours of silence and isolation passed, steps finally heard in the distance. He knew this would be his only chance to tell them. Aang approached the bars, anger and fear in his eyes.

Before Aang even had a chance to speak, Sokka chose to plead his case, kneeing Aang would be the only person willing to listen.

"Aang, she's lost in the spirit world! You need to get her out, you're the only person who can do it!"

"How did you know-"

"Yue... She came to me... She said she can help guide her but you're the only person who can go in and get her out!"

Aang nodded, understanding how time dependent this was. He ran back out of the room, leaving him alone once more. He could now only wait, knowing he had done everything in his power.


	28. Part 28

**Aang's POV:**

The man rushed back into the room, instinctively kneeling beside Katara's seemingly lifeless body. Placing a hand on her clammy forehead he whispered, "I'm coming to get you..."

Zuko shot up from his position, eyes locked onto him, "Can you save her, Aang?"

"I-I can try..."

A million ideas flooded his head all focused around his main concern, he needed to get into the Avatar State and quickly. He was still young and nowhere near mastering the act, he knew of only two ways to be put in that zone. He was far too stressed to meditate, time was ticking fast and he didn't know how much longer he truly had. Suddenly the only possible solution came to mind, turning to Zuko he pleaded.

"Zuko... I need you to get me mad."

"What? This isn't really the time for-"

"If I can't get into the Avatar State she's going to die!"

Those words clearly left Zuko speechless, his weakened body sliding down against the wall onto the floor. Staring out with a blank expression he finally nodded in agreement with his odd request.

Zuko fighting back tears it was clear what had to be done. Putting aside his newly founded _keep the peace_ mentality he stood from his position slow steps approaching the younger boy. Pushing Aang with full force he started to yell, "So what are you going to do just stand here like an idiot? Avatar my ass! You can't even get into the Avatar State by yourself, are you that stupid!? You couldn't even kill my deadbeat father! You're just a kid, you can't help anyone but yourself! Oh and now you're just going to stand here and let my wife- let your friend die? You're fucking useless!"

He could feel the familiar feeling building up inside of him. Within seconds it was clear the plan worked - eyes began to glow an icy white beam followed by the many tattoos adorning his pale body.

After a few moments he was able to control his actions, opening his eyes to see a large flower filled garden, an area of the Spirit World he had never visited. Picking himself up from the ground he looked around, nothing in sight. _Where could she be?_ Roaming the area he started to call out, "Katara?" Silence spread throughout the plane before a scream was heard in the distance. With eyes peeled he darted towards the source, the brunette soon seen kneeling on the ground. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, as did his. He ran to her side, helping her off of the ground.

"A-Aang? How long have I been here?"

"Only a few hours..."

"It's felt much longer..."

"This world can alter the course of time, it always feels like you're here much longer than you have been. How did you find your way here? Did you know I was coming?"

"Sort of... I've had a little help along the way..."

"Alright, we need to get you back and quickly. Hold my hand, you trust me don't you?"

"I do..."

 **Katara's POV:**

Holding onto Aang's hand she closed her eyes, a bright light surrounding them. When she reopened her eyes they were both in a familiar room - the bedroom she shared with her husband. She motioned her way over to Zuko's side, reaching out to touch him but he efforts ended in disappointment. Turning to Aang with fear he pointed to her body along with his own and explained, "He doesn't know you're here yet... You need to find a way back into your body. Times running out, hurry."

Aang returned into his body, awakening amidst chaos. Zuko began shaking Katara's cold body, her complexion now ghostly white. Her pulse was faint, all in the room panicking. She could only watch the scene, tears streaming down her face. _Am I too late?_

Nearly ready to give up she remembered the healing waters in her satchel. Bending the water out of the bottle she formed a healing barrier around her body, using every ounce of her willpower and experience into the healing. _Please work..._ After agonizing moments passed by her body's complexion returned to its normal state, pulse returning as a result. Placing a hand on her body's forehead, she closed her eyes and focused.

"Katara, are you there?"

She reopened her eyes, thrilled to see she had returned to her own body, surrounded by cheering loved ones. Zuko wrapped his arms tightly around her body, placing small kisses all over her face. Giggling she teased, "You weren't going to get rid of me that easy-"

Eager eyes scanning the room, she focused on Aang offering a smile, "Thank you for saving me-"

"I would have never known what to do if it weren't for Sokka..."

 _Sokka._ She remembered everything now. In her eyes he redeamed himself. Sitting up from the bed she tried to sneak out, multiple people pleading for her to rest.

"I'm fine now, I want to see my brother."


	29. Part 29

**Sokka's POV:**

 _You did it, Sokka_

That voice of reassurance was all he needed to know she was safe. Footsteps approached his direction, Katara soon appearing at his cell.

"K-Katara, I-"

"Shh, I don't need to hear it. I know everything..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"I'm not upset with you anymore, she opened my eyes."

"Yue?"

"She played a part... I was referring to someone else... Mom..."

"You saw her?!"

"She's always been there watching us, we just couldn't see her..."

Katara pulled a set of keys off from the outer walls, searching over each one. Unlocking the cell it swung wide open, his eyes wide open from shock. Sokka cautiously exited the cell, wrapping his arms tightly around his sister. He was convinced the cell would become his home.

"You're letting me out - just like that?"

"We're family, Sokka... I just hope you'll be more cautious of your actions, from now on."

"I'm so sorry... I promise you I'm a changed man now..."

"I know, it's in the past..."

He shook the guilt away, a smile forming replacing his once blank expression. Squeezing Katara even tighter he started to laugh.

"You're married now! Let's get this party started, huh?"

She didn't even consider that, the celebration never took place. Locking arms with her brother she cheered, "Let's go find the husband and those guests of ours!"

He couldn't help but smile , reflecting back on his actions. He promised himself that day forward he would be a changed man. He would use his newfound power for the benefit of the people rather than his own wrong doings. With so many loved ones around him he knew it would be a long journey to regain their trust. However, he would never give up on this seemingly pointless task. His friends and family made him whole. Once up the dark staircase he turned to Katara, pausing for a moment.

"I want to talk to him, in private."

"Sokka, I don't know if that's-"

"I know he has a lot of hatred towards me right now, but I need to make things right."

She only nodded, pointing out to the balcony before them. She exited the hall, leaving the man alone to wait in suspense. The worst thing that could happen is death, and as much as he hated to admit such a thing - he kind of deserved it. Pacing back and forth across the balcony _I need to make things right for once._

After a few moments passed by footsteps were heard in the distance. Eyes focused on the ground he pleaded, "Zuko, I-"

Zuko approached him slowly, in a quick instant grabbing Sokka's arm tightly, squeezing as hard as he could.

"Listen to me, I know Katara loves you so I'm not going to kill you, but if you _ever_ do anything to harm her or myself or my nation ever again myself and the whole damn gaang will, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He let go quickly, opening his arms out.

"Now that we have that settled, come here, _brother!"_

Still hesitant Sokka awkwardly embraced him. They both let go, Zuko threatening once more.

"I'll still be keeping an eye on you, now come on, let's get this celebration started."

|| I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long! Writers block has been kicking my ass, anyways just a few more chapters left thank you all for your patience ||


	30. Part 30

**Zuko's POV:**

Returning to the main hall with Sokka close behind, he greeted his wife with a smile, choosing to let leave her in suspense after his open threat to the man. Greeting guests all around, they were all so thrilled to see Katara alive and well. Looks were exchanged over Sokka's release, many believing he was given an easy break. Deep down he agreed with their concerns, knowing the decision was Katara's for the making. This was his first lesson of marriage; happy wife happy life.

One arm wrapped around his lovers waist they were greeted with blessings. After a few moments Sokka approached them, two champagne glasses in hand. Offering them over he couldn't help but tease, "No poison this time..."

Katara found the statement amusing, himself on the other hand could only manage out, "Funny..." Finishing the bubbly beverage off they both set their glasses down. Zuko tugged at her arm lightly, gesturing for her to follow him. Hand in hand they made their way over to the balcony, looking out to the city before them. Taking in its beauty they spent a few moments in silence before Katara chimed in.

"It's funny how life takes its course, I don't think either of us would have ever pictured this."

"Fate is a funny thing, but I couldn't be happier."

"Agreed, this is all ours now."

"Forever-"

"Forever and ever?"

"Don't push it now"

Leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead, turning as both Iroh and Hakoda joined them. Both with contagious smiles seemingly stained on their faces, Iroh of course chiming in with one of his _cheesy uncle_ statements, "Married for only hours and the happy couple is already running off from their loved ones, two lone wolves finding happiness in each others company, what a sight to see!"

"Uncle, only wed for a few hours and already faced with the lifelong wrath of your teasing!"

"You'll never be able to escape it, Zuko. Oh and Katara don't think I'll let you off easy either!"

"Of course, I am part of the family now. I come prepared."

Hakoda wrapped an arm around Katara's shoulder, placing a kiss on her cheek. "We'll leave you two love birds be, just wanted to check in. But make sure you come back to the party, I know how you are-"

"Understood-"

Alone once more they basked in the last rays of sunlight of the day.

"We never did discuss honeymoon plans, huh?"

"Is a honeymoon really necessary, husband?"

"We could always just kick everyone out of the palace for a week-"

"Can we do that?"

"Hmph, of course we can!"

"Sounds like a plan then, but will Iroh really leave?"

"Nope, but we can pretend he's not here-"

"Haha, that would be cruel..."

"You're right, you're right. We have a lifetime ahead of us, we can escape whenever we wish."

"More blindfolded late night adventures?"

"Of course, what would we be without those?"

"You have a point! Now come on, let's pretend to be social for a few more hours..."

"Do we have to?"

"I think so, sorry to say."

"Shall we?"

Holding out his hand she accepted, both heading back down the hall. Before making it very far, Iroh joined them once more, a stern look replacing his once jolly smile.

"Uncle?"

"Zuko, we need to talk..."

"What's going on? Did one of the party members drink a bit too much?"

"No, I fear this is far greater of a problem."

"Don't leave us in suspense-"

"I don't want to cause any fear, I think we should discuss this alone."

Turning to his wife he sighed, "Katara is my wife now, she is part of the family, anything that you need to discuss with me you can say in front of her."

"Alright, if you insist... It is about your sister, Zuko."

"Azula? What happened?"

"She's missing..."

"What do you mean she's missing?! The psychiatric center assured me this would never happen. How could she possibly escape?"

"I don't know... They contacted me as soon as she was reported missing, I was going to notify you sooner but well, we weren't sure Katara was going to make it and I didn't want to give you yet another thing to worry about..."

"I want security tightened even more so, I doubt she will show her face around here, but I want to be careful..."

"Of course..."

Exiting the halls the couple was yet again, left alone. Zuko's legs shaky and mind flooded, he slid against the wall onto the floor, eyes wide. Katara joined him on the floor, caressing her hand against his cheek.

"How can this be happening?"

"Shh, she's ill and the entire nation knows not to trust her, she will be found and captured before we know it..."

"I hope you're right, but as you know your brother, I know my sister. Let's not tell anyone about this just yet, I want to enjoy our day..."

"Of course... We can talk about this later, come on."

Holding her hand out he accepted, pulling himself off from the ground. With one threat diminished a new one always surfaces in a not so perfect world. With someone to fight for, he knew he was stronger than ever. New allies and newfound love would certainly help him defeat any threat posed. In such a world as their own, a long journey lay ahead of them. Two strong souls strengthened by hardship and friends around to support, the long battle for peace would continue on.

Before returning to the party, Zuko turned to his wife, a smile on his face, "I love you..."

Entering the room all eyes focused on them, Iroh stood before all of them, loudly clanging a spoon against his glass as to silence the room.

"Now that the happy couple has returned, I can _finally_ make a toast! To old friends, new friends, my loved ones, and the new members of our growing family, I want to thank you all for joining us on this sacred day. Love is such a peculiar thing, a beautiful yet frightening joining of two separate lives becoming one. As I have mentioned to my nephew in the past, you are very wise to choose happiness and love. There are reasons each of us are born. We have to find those reasons. And I am certain he has now found his reason. Together this young couple will achieve great things, far beyond our imagination. Let this be a lesson to us all that regardless of our nations, positions, or beliefs, love fuels us all. Love is like a flame, with proper nurture and attention, it will burn on. I have always been proud of each of my nephews accomplishments, and I am happy to finally vocalize how proud I am of my new niece, Katara. I wish you both the best of luck with your lives, and happiness and love for an eternity. New hardships will always surface, but together we can face them all head on. Now let us all continue the celebration!"

 _ **Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel, you can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving... You will come to a better place.**_


	31. Epilogue

The flame of romance always holds that risk of ending deadly. A forbidden love bound together by strength and courage. With ill intentions suppressed for the time being, the two lovers once again enter an era of peace. Two families now joining forces as one, anything could happen.

After the ceremony's end, friends and family retreat to where they call home, leaving the newly wed couple to carefully decide their next move. Their every choice now leaving a footprint on the worlds history, any decision could either move them a few steps forward or set them back.

With the palace to themselves for a few weeks the couple tries to adjust to the married lifestyle, ignoring what the next year entailed for them.

However, like any great romance, secrets and trouble were soon ahead. A soon to be bedridden Katara must learn to let others fight her battles as new and old foes emerge. A challenge easy for others, but seemingly impossible for a woman of her upbringing.

When Katara's worst nightmare comes to life she must make the decision to save her own life or save the lives of the ones she holds dear.

...

 **Enjoy a snippet from Flame: Book 2**

..."My young waterbender, this is not your battle to fight, you must protect yourself. We can not afford to lose you right now..."

"I refuse to lose anyone else, not today, not tomorrow, now you can either help me or just let me go..."

"Your heart is blinding your sense of reality, if you venture off, you will die..."


End file.
